Come What May
by Cow'sOpinion
Summary: Lucas comes to realization that Brooke is the one for him after all that has happened, but proving that to her won't be easy. She needs to know he's in it for the long haul this time around. This time, will love be enough? A Brucas fic, obviously.
1. Peoplw Who Have Brunches

_I'm new at this whole thing, so be nice people. This story takes place after season 5, but without the phone call from Lindsay and the marriage proposal. Though I am interested as to what will happen, it just doesn't fit here. Oh and the title of this story is a song from the movie Moulin Rouge, but the story is not in any way related to it. Listen to the song, it's beautiful._

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. Actually, the only thing I own is a piggy bank full of pennies. Anyway, sorry, I talk too much. Go on._

Come What May

Chapter 1: Time Stands Still

_You thrown in all directions  
You epitome of perfection_

Brooke Davis stands under the doorframe, still in her flannel pyjamas from the night before. Her hair is messy, tousled and twisted in different directions since she couldn't sleep well last night. The bags under her eyes are the result of her lack of sleep. Her nose red and from the rashes on her nose, it was obvious it was because she was up all night blowing her nose.

Opposite of her, are Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton. Lucas and Nathan are sporting the usual jeans and polo. Peyton casually dressed in jeans and a black tank top. Haley in her summers dress. The way they all look could not compare to that of Brooke's.

Lucas chuckles slightly at the sight of Brooke, but he isn't making fun of her. Actually, it amazed him that even in pyjamas, messy hair, and red nose she still looked as stunning as ever. But he didn't want to voice that out loud.

"You look awful," he said instead.

"Ahh, that's what every girl wants to here the first thing in the morning," she replied sarcastically and somehow energetically. For someone sick, she sure had a lot of energy.

Lucas noticed that as he chuckled still fascinated that she could still be so cheery. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your condition, you know, because it looks like you're sick. But you look great. I would not have known you were sick if it wasn't for your red nose, not that you look like Rudolph 'cause you don't."

"I get it," Brooke stopped him from his ranting. "You know, I'm usually the one who talks a lot." Nathan, Haley and Peyton had to agree with Brooke, Lucas never rants.

Lucas smiles, but stays quiet not knowing why he was suddenly ranting in front of Brooke. He was always cool and calm, never at a loss for words. Well, with the exception of Brooke, he is never at a loss for words.

Finally realizing that Nathan, Haley and Peyton are in the room too, she asked, "Not that seeing you guys the first thing in the morning isn't great, but what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Nathan asks in disbelief.

"I—uh..," Brooke stutters, trying to think of why they were here.

"We're going to have brunch." Peyton tried to refresh her memory.

"Yeah, all five of us, we never hang out anymore," Haley whined.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. Let me get ready." Brooke started walking towards her room but Lucas stopped her.

"Nu-uh, you are not going out when you are as sick as you are," he shook his head. He turned to Haley, Nathan and Peyton and continued, "Sorry guys, I think we have to reschedule."

Haley being as protective as she is agreed with Lucas, "Yeah, he's right."

"No! I'm fine," Brooke protests, "I'm not sick, just the sniffles." Just then she sneezes and coughs trying to clear her through of phlegm. Before anyone could reply she surrenders. "Fine, I'll stay at home…bored," she adds.

"We could still stay, right?" Lucas asks the rest of them, not wanting to leave Brooke all by herself. They all nodded in agreement and in unison.

Nathan turned to Haley and said, "I can't believe you woke me up at 6 o'clock in the morning just to have breakfast at half past 11." But he quickly regretts saying so when Haley slapped his shoulders, leaving him groaning in pain. As soon as Haley hears Nathan whimper, she walks up to him and kisses him on the cheeks, then on the lips.

Peyton looks at Nathan and Haley, she wants what they have. Then, she looks at Lucas. She wants that with Lucas.

Lucas looks at Nathan and Haley, he wants what they have. He looks around. But he doesn't know who he wants it with. Not yet.

Brooke looks at Nathan and Haley, she wants what they have. She looks in her heart. She knew who she wants that with. But she pushes that thought aside. With a sigh, she puts on a brave front and says, "I'm just going to go change in something less…pink and fuzzy," pointing to her pyjamas and fuzzy slippers.

Brooke's words broke Peyton's train of thought. "Yeah that would be great," she agrees

The four waits for Brooke to get changed into something more comfortable. And knowing Brooke, they know it would take her awhile. Keeping that in mind, they start preparing food so that when she comes back they would just have to eat.

More than half an hour later, Brooke comes out in a white top with subtle but intricate details on the sleeve and a flowy orange skirt with floral patters. It's simple, clean but still uniquely her. But on her right hand she clutches on a box of tissue, just in case she needs it. Simply, those made Lucas stop in his tracks. Still carrying a plate of pasta, he stares at her in amazement. He whistled jokingly trying to hide his awe.

But that didn't go unnoticed to Peyton who's watching Lucas' every move. But she ignores it because she knows they are just friends.

Brooke smiles whilst making her way to the table they are all sitting at. Peyton is seated next to Lucas and since there's a vacant chair beside him, she figures that is where she is supposed to be seated. Opposite to Lucas and Peyton are Nathan and Haley.

As she made her way to her seat, she spoke, "Did I really agree to having _brunch_ with you guys? I mean who has brunches anymore? The queen? I don't even think she has that anymore. What, are we having tea and biscuits?' She jokes, saying that last part in a British accent. Or at least an attempt at a British accent.

"It was Haley's idea," they all say in unity.

Their brunch comes to an end. And it ends with a smile on each of their faces. They talked about everything, high school, basketball, Jamie, Dan, love and heartbreak, but in the end they all manage to laugh things off.

They all start heading for the door and bid their goodbyes to Brooke until their next scheduled "brunch". Lucas notices that Brooke has sadness in her eyes, she hates being alone, but she couldn't ask Peyton to stay at home with, she has work to do. So do the rest of them.

Brooke sees Lucas mumble something to Nathan and Nathan nods his head. She was confused by this, especially more when Lucas takes a step back and turned to her.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Lucas' question takes her by surprise. After all this time, he could still read her like a book. She doesn't know if that was good or bad, but in this case, it's a good thing.

"I could use the company," she says trying to sound nonchalant as opposed to excited.

Peyton looks back and forth between Lucas and Brooke. She's confused to say the least, but she convinced herself that Lucas was just staying to help Brooke because that's the kind of guy he is, a hero. She convinces herself that that was it, nothing more. Because she know, that Lucas loves her, no one else. Lindsay didn't marry him because she too, knows he loves her. She was the comet in hi book. She knew that. Lindsay knew that. Haley knew that. Nathan knew that. Lucas knew that. Brooke knew that.

That's what hurts Brooke the most, knowing that no matter how much she loves Lucas, she will never be the one. The girl for him. The comet. The person he wants most when his dreams come true. But again, she has to put that aside for Peyton and Lucas' happiness.

As Haley, Nathan and Peyton leave Brooke and Lucas start heading for the living room. Looking around the living room, he notices her sketch boards everywhere filled with her designs. He is so proud of Brooke for everything she's accomplished.

Brooke notices that Luke has been looking around her living room and clears her throat. With that, Lucas snaps out of his trance and with a nervous chuckle says, "And then there were two."

"Ugh, Lucas I don't want to watch basketball!" Brooke complains

"Too bad, there's nothing else good on TV. And no, please don't suggest The O.C. or The Hills," Lucas replies.

"Fine…how about Gilmore Girls?" she asks even though she knows he would disagree still.

"No!"

"But I'm sick!"

"Exactly, you aren't even supposed to be watching TV," Lucas retorts.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Sleep."

"Ugh, you're no fun. Sleep is boring."

"Then I guess we're watching basketball on ESPN."

"I don't want to."

"Why? That's all you did in high school."

"See, that's where you are wrong. I was watching your cute little ass play"

"Aww, you think I have a cute ass."

"So? You think I have nice boobs."

"I'm not going to argue with that." With that said, she sends a pillow flying, hitting him square in the stomach. "You are such a pig."

"You still loved me in high school."

_Loved._ Past tense. Does he not remember her telling him she would _always_ love him? But she wouldn't say those things out loud. No, she's learned to put all those things aside. Instead she decides to go along. "But not because you're such a pig."

"So why did you?" he asks before he can even stop himself. He knew he crossed the line from the moment the words escaped his lips. He doesn't give her the chance to reply, knowing she wouldn't want to anyway and also because he's afraid of what she'll say. Instead, he reaches for the remote controller and changes the channel. "There, Gilmore Girls."

She's internally thankful that he changed the subject. Not wanting to make things awkward she squeals in excitement.

"Okay, so explain to me what's going on," he says confused by what's happening on TV.

"Okay, that's Lorelai and Christopher. They're married," Brooke explains as she points to the couple on TV.

"Oh how cute," Lucas says sarcastically. The thought of them being married reminds him that he could have had a marriage with Lindsay. But maybe Lindsay was right in telling him that his heart wasn't all in it. He snaps out of his trance and focuses back on TV. "If they are married, then what is she doing with him? They look cute. Like a family," he points to the scene when Lorelai steps out of the store and bumps to a man.

"That's Luke," she points to the man on the screen then looks in his eyes and continues, "they were once engaged, but they broke up," she says trying to make things clear for the very confused Lucas.

"Why?" he asks suddenly intrigued by the show.

Brooke was looking for ways to summarize why they broke up. She goes over what she was going to say, and it hit too close to home. "He had some personal stuff going on, without realizing it he shut her out of it. He didn't let him in. He didn't fight for her."

By now, he knows she isn't just talking about the Luke on Gilmore Girls, she was talking about the Luke in her life. But still, he wanted to know more. "I bet he still loves her."

"Yeah, he does and she still loves him," she says, this time looking at the television instead of his eyes.

The thought of marrying someone while still in love with another bothered Lucas. "Wait, if he loves her, then why did she marry Christopher?"

"What I think is that Christopher is kinda like her safety net, you know?"

"What happens in the end?" he asks trying to look in her eyes.

Brooke turns around and faces him, now they are looking in each other's eyes. "He does something extra ordinary for her. She forgives him and they end up together."

"Good," he simply states. Somehow Lucas is more revealed that Luke and Lorelai end up together than he should be, it's just a show. But not to him, and he thinks not to Brooke either.

They turn back their attention to the show just when Christopher enters the scene. "Ugh, I don't like him already," Lucas says.

With that, Brooke chuckles. Both their eyes still glued on the TV, but both thinking the same thing, and they don't even know it. Lucas didn't let Broke in or fought for her enough, just like Luke in Gilmore Girls. Lucas went to Peyton, just as Lorelai went to Christopher for safety and comfort when Brooke broke up with Lucas and Lorelai to Luke. Lorelai and Luke both different in personality, but two hearts of one, just as Lucas and Brooke. But neither of them realizes it.

He looks back at her, and in her eyes he can see sympathy, no, not just sympathy, but empathy towards Luke and Lorelai's failed relationship. He knows he's the reason that Brooke could relate to Lorelai, Luke and Christopher tangled relationship and he hates himself for that.

_The way we are, the way we were  
(It's just a shadow of what's wrong)  
The time with you, the time is stirred  
(I love you for, so long)  
The hearts they turn, they turn away  
(she says to go please don't you cry)  
Love lost was found, night turns to day_

At the end of the episode they turn to face each other. They look at each others' eyes once more. But Lucas is the first one to speak, "Let's get you to bed. You need to rest for awhile."

"Luuke," Brooke whines

"Brooke," Lucas says sternly.

"But it's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon," she tries to reason with him.

"You are sick and you need the rest and I am here to take care of you," it doesn't work.

"I'm not weak, you know."

"I know. You are brilliant, beautiful and brave. But brilliant, beautiful and brave people need rests too."

"Ugh, I hate that you have such a way with words." No, she doesn't. She loves that about him, in fact.

"Now off to bed you go, Princess. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready"

She sighs in defeat and headed towards her room, but before going in she shouts, "I hate you," knowing Lucas could still hear her.

Lucas smiles because he knows she doesn't mean it and says, "I love you more."

Before going to bed, she changes her skirt to her pyjama pants for they are more comfortable to sleep in. Just as she lies on her bed, the rain pours hard against the window and the sound of thunder made her sit up. She calls out for Lucas, but he is already on his way to her.

Lucas hears the roaring sound of the thunder and quickly makes his way to Brooke's room. He knows that she is strong and independent, but everyone has fears. For Brooke, it's the thunder.

He enters the room and sees her sitting on her bed hugging her knees. After all these years, she still was the same Brooke Davis in high school, scared, but brave. "Hey," that's all he says and he's already by her side.

Already feeling much safer, she slides into her bed again. She watches as Lucas stares at everything but her. She knows that he doesn't know whether he should leave or stay. Truth is, she doesn't know either. "Lucas," she says and pats on her bedside, motioning him to come in. Within seconds Lucas is under the covers just as Brooke had done.

Another thunder bolt fills the room and Brooke winces at the sound. Without thinking, and without hesitation, Lucas wraps his arms around Brooke body protectively. He felt Brooke's body go from tense and stiff to calm and relaxed. He doesn't want to let go of her. He wants to stay there and save her like he promised he would so long ago.

He still has an affect on her. After all those years, he can still make her feel safe. He still makes her feel that as long as she is in his arms she's protected from the thunder, lightning, protected from it all.

"Say something, it'll take your mind off of the thunder," Lucas suggests.

Brooke thinks of what to say, but when she's thought of it she hesitates. After a few seconds she's mustered the confidence to say it, " Sometimes I wonder if Owen had been right."

"Right in what?" he asks even though he already knows the answer. He just wants her to let it all out.

"Right in saying that I was being selfish for wanting to adopt. In wanting Angie. Maybe I just wanted to fill the void in my heart. Maybe I was just using Angie."

"No, Brooke. Don't, for a second, ever think that. I know for a fact that was not why you took Angie in."

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" she challenges him.

"Oh yeah." he states, "I know that because you have a heart of gold. Never once in my life have you shown an act of selfishness."

"Then why do you think I adopted her if I don't _just want what I want_?" she asked, saying the last part in mocking tone towards what Owen had told her.

"Because you don't want anyone to experience what you did. You don't want anyone to be isolated by their parents. You want to adopt because you want children to feel loved the way you didn't by your parents," he says all the while looking intently in her eyes.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

"I told you you'd change the world one day and you don't even know it."

She smiles and buries her head on his chest and she can feel him tighten his grasp around her. She doesn't want him to let go. She wants to stay there, away from it all.

"You are so hot," Lucas says realization hitting him.

"What?!" Brooke replies in disbelief. She moves her head away from his chest, but she can't get away from his strong grip on her.

He chuckles realizing how his words must have sounded to her. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant your temperature because you are sick."

"Ohh," she lets out, embarrassed that she would even think such a thing.

"You're beautiful, not hot."

She smiles not knowing how to reply to what he said. She remembers all the times he's called her his "Pretty Girl". Oh how she longs for those days.

"I'm going to get you some Advil or something," he says changing the subject.

"No!" she protests, "Don't leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be back in a jiffy." She nods her head and he takes this as a sign that it's okay to move. Before he's out the door he hears her voice.

"Who uses the word "jiffy" anymore?" Brooke asks, fascinate by his choice of words.

"The same people who have brunches," he grins.

_The song I used in here is Time Stands Still by All American Rejects. Hope you liked it. Please review, that would be greatly appreciated. And if I do get some comments, I will post the next chapter which I have already written in which many things will become clearer._


	2. Longing for those Days

_Thank you! Thank you so much for the reviews! And in return, I give you Chapter 2. Now I know that Chapter 1 didn't really match the summary for my story, but I just wanted to show the relationship that Lucas and Brooke have. Lucas hasn't realized that Brooke is the one for him yet, but he will very soon. In this chapter, I just wanted to show more interaction and show Lucas' feeling for the girls in his life._

Chapter 2: Collide

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

"Hey, I'm back. See, I didn't take that long," he calls out to Brooke, but he stops when he's halfway through her room and sees her sleeping. He slowly walks up to her bed, and notices how beautiful she is under the ray of sunlight coming from her window, he smiles.

He walks around her bed and lays down the advil and glass of water he had been carrying on her bedside table. Again, he walks around her bed, this time he stops on the opposite side of where she is. Subconsciously he gets under the covers and wraps his arms round her.

He looks at her and closes his eyes. He can still picture her. He can picture the way her raven hair reaches up to her shoulders and the sun hitting it brings out some red in it. He pictures her eyes, those hazel eyes and remembers all those time she's use her puppy dog face or the time she'd wink at him when trying to seduce him. He pictures her nose and remembers the way it kind of scrunches when she's thinking. He can still see her lips through his closed eyes, those soft lips of hers and he remembers when she bites her lips when she's nervous and all those times she'd give him wet kisses. Then there's her smile, her dimpled, sweet smile, and he remembers all those times she'd smile that big dimpled smile because of him. He remembers. He longs for those days to come again.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Did I just say I long for those days? For her to wink at me seductively? Give me wet kisses with her soft lips? And for her to smile because of me? _Lucas thinks. But that would be ridiculous to him, of course. He doesn't love Brooke. He can't love Brooke. She doesn't deserve him, she deserves so much more. He can't love Brooke, he doesn't even know who he loves.

First, there was Peyton Sawyer, with her skinny arms and tangled hair. They are so similar, in music, in brooding, even their hair and eye color are the same. She was the tortured artist, and him, the athlete. He'd had a crush on her for as long as he remembered. Now, he wonders if it ever became more than just a crush. Maybe he was in love with the thought of her, someone so much like him, someone who understands. But no one wants to be in a relationship in which all that is said is "I know." No, you want to be able to actually say problems out loud. With her it was safe, he knew they were compatible. Maybe they are soul mates. But are you really suppose to be with your soul mate, the person who is most like you or the person you love in spite differences?

That's where Brooke Davis comes in, she is so different from him. She a brunette, him a blonde. She has hazel eyes, he has blue eyes. She is a cheery person and he was broody. He liked to stay in the quiet and read, she liked to party with loud music that drown out her own thoughts. But that's alright with him. He loved that they were so different. She loved her, really loved her for who she is. She was mysterious to him, and he wanted to know more. She is so selfless that she keeps all her problems to herself not wanting to bother other people who have their own problems. But he wanted to know what she was thinking, and once upon a time, he did. She let her in. Once upon a time. They were so different, but they are two hearts of one.

Then there's Lindsay Strauss, his editor and ex-fiancé. She was there when he had just broken up with Peyton, and he was there when her dad had died. Sometimes he wonders if they were just there for each other at the right place and at the right time. He did love her, despite what others may have thought, but maybe he never gave her his whole heart. With her, he didn't have to choose between Peyton or Brooke like he'd always had to do. It was just her and him…until Peyton once again came into the picture.

Again, there was Peyton.

Lucas' light snore and Brooke's breathing filled the room. It was only when Lucas felt Brooke's temperature against his skin that he woke up. "Good God, Brooke you're like boiling," he shook her slightly trying to wake her up.

"Leave me alone," she tried hitting him, but she had no energy.

"Here, take an Advil," he handed her Advil as she opened her mouth. He was about to give her water to help swallow the tablet, but she had done that all by her self.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get--," he starts but Brooke interrupts him.

"No, stay," she pleads, "Please."

"Okay," he surrenders knowing he can't win over Brooke Davis.

"It's cold," she starts reaching for more blankets to warm her but Lucas began to protest.

"You can't put more layers; you're already hot enough as it is."

"But I'm cold," she says in a childish tone.

He doesn't know what else to do, until he thinks of the one way to keep her warm without making her temperature rise. He moves closer to her, now they are merely inches apart. For the third time today, he wraps his arms around her, but this time he brings her close to his body. He thought she'd pull away, but she doesn't.

"You'll get sick," she says suddenly, realization hitting her.

"That's okay," he tries to reason.

"But then who'll take care of you? I would, but I'm sick too."

"Haley will," as soon as he says that he groans and so does she.

"Oh my god, remember the last time we were both sick?" she reminds him of the day he gave her his second most embarrassing speech, out in the rain. Haley had to take care of them afterwards since they were both sick. She was like an overly protective mother, doing the most old-fashioned things to make them feel better.

"That was horrible. I think we would have been better off without her help."

She chuckles, "That's why you can't get sick. Haley will probably be ten times worse."

"I'm staying."

"You'll get sick."

"Anything for you."

That alone left her speechless. She didn't know what to say, how to respond to that. The last time he said that it was when he was apparently in love with her.

"I'm hungry," that is all she says.

He looks at the time and it's flashing the numbers 9:43 in bright red digits. "Oh my god, it's 9:43! I haven't made dinner!"

She laughs as she watches him run in panic towards the kitchen. "It's okay, there's some frozen pizza in the freezer. I love pizza!" she assures him. She can't stop looking at him. He slows down and opens the freezer. He makes a funny face and she assumes it's because of the contents of her freezer.

Lucas is surprised when he opens Brooke's freezer. There are frozen peace, corn, meat, and all the normal food items you'd expect in Haley's freezer. He expected Brooke to live off frozen pizza or microwavable food. He swings the door leaving it slightly ajar so that Brooke could see his face and vice versa. He's about to speak, but Brooke beats him to it.

"I can cook, you know!" she shouts halfway across the room. She decided to get up, but she brings her blanket with her to keep her warm.

"You always seize to amaze me," he smiles at her and watches as she flops herself on her couch. "One day, you are going to have to cook to me."

"What, you don't believe me?"

He takes the frozen pizza out of the freezer, finally and puts it in the oven, setting the time and temperature at the right place; all the while talking to her. "No, it's just that…'kay, fine so I don't 100 believe you," he surrenders.

"You think I'd have this body if I lived of off mac and cheese and stuff?"

"Good point. So chef Davis, what's your specialty?

"A little bit of everything," she says, pride evident in her smile and in her eyes.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Lucas looks over to where Brooke is seated. She was being so quiet; he knew she was thinking deeply about something since she was starring at a distance. He wants to ask her what she's thinking about, but he doesn't want to interrupt her thoughts. Just then, the oven timer rings, signaling the pizza has been cooked. He saw that Brooke jumps a little by the sudden noise.

"The pizza's done."

"Yeah, I heard," she laughs

Lucas cuts the pizza into 8 slices and walks over to where Brooke is. He sets down the pizza on the coffee table and sits down to face Brooke. He takes a slice for himself, just as Brooke does. Before he ever takes a bite, he speaks.

"You really miss her, huh?"

"Hmm?" she knows who he's talking about, but she just wants to delay the conversation. She doesn't want to be once again vulnerable in front of him.

"Angie, you really miss her."

"Yeah, they just took them from me so suddenly, you know? We were going to go to the beach," just then, she starts to burst into tears.

Lucas is torn by the sight of Brooke in tears; he puts his slice of pizza down and hurries over closer to her side. Once again, he hugs her to comfort her and tells her it'll be okay.

Brooke hasn't cried yet since Angie left, there was just so much going on. She needs to let all her tears out, Lucas knows that. That's why he kept his arms wrapped around her. He could feel the cloth on his shoulder, where Brooke's head lay, to be soaked with tears. Mind you, this was a new shirt, but that didn't matter, if that's what it would take for Brooke to feel better, then it's worth it.

He doesn't know how long she's been crying, he's too preoccupied with saying soothing words to her. But that's alright, as long as by the end of the day, he can have her smiling again. She sniffles a bit and he can now feel her body move farther from him. She's now leaning on the couch, but still facing him. Looking at her, he knows she'll be okay eventually.

There's silence among the two of them, she likes that. But she needs to talk, and so she does. "In those three months, do you think I was a good mother?" she asks with hesitation.

It saddens him that she doubts her parental skills and talent. In those three months she has shown maturity that 5 years ago no one would have expected from her. She had given Angie everything she could ever need.

"Brooke, you have given Angie everything she could ever need," he replies, he notices that Brooke is about to protest, but he stops her by putting his index finger out to silence her. "Listen to me," he says.

She nods, allowing him to continue, "'Kay"

"You have given her a new heart, and along the process you have given her yours as well. And we all know it's hard to get even the slightest glimpse of Brooke Davis' heart. You gave her your time, care, laughter, joy, love and so much more. Now, I don't know about you, but if you ask me, that's a pretty damn great mother."

"Yeah, I did make her laugh a little bit," she smiles while reminisces on memories of Angie's soft laughter.

"She always did have the cutest giggle," he says, joining her in going back to memories of Angie.

"You were really great with her. She loved you."

"Well, I have that affect on people," he said cockily.

"You certainly do," she laughed, "I mean you made Peyton, Lindsay and myself fall in love with you," she continued joking around.

"Well I can't help it," Lucas joked.

Again, silence fills the room, but it isn't awkward, it's comfortable. She wants to keep on joking with him, but she remembers him pouring his heart out to her just like the rain had been on that certain night.

_It was dark outside, and the rain was pouring down on Lucas and Brooke. But he didn't care, his girlfriend was out here desperately wanting to find out why it's her that he picked and not Peyton. And if he had to stand her__e for hours and hours just to prove to her that it's her he loves, then that's what he'll do. _

"_The difference? The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton," he says loudly trying to over power the sound of the rain and thunder._

"_But why? I need to know why?" Brooke asks desperately wanting to know if she really is the one Lucas wants and not Peyton. _

"_Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. And you quote Camoo, even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both going to get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." _

_It's true; he could have gone on all night just to list reasons why he loves her so much. he could have gone on about her heart, her dimpled smile, her beauty inside and out, her intelligence. But Brooke was satisfied with what she got._

"It's because you were different," she says suddenly.

"What?" he asks truly confused.

"You asked me before why I loved you," she explained.

"You really don't need to answer that," he tried reasoning with her.

"No, it's okay. I asked you the same thing a long time ago and you answered. I figured I should return the favour."

"Well…go on," he says with a nervous chuckle.

"You…you were different from all the other guys. When I was naked in your back seat," she pauses and laughs just as he does at the memory. The she continues, "Anyway, not the point, you took me home, you didn't get in my pants, granted I wasn't wearing any, but still you didn't even hit on me. You were such a gentlemen and it made me want to know more about you. You accepted me for who I was and still saw beyond what other people saw me as. And you changed me for the better, you made me become the person I am today. I loved that. You also believed in me when I didn't believe myself. I love that," she finishes.

They sit there, on her couch, face to face, eye to eye. Lucas was dumfounded by what she had just told him. It was always him trying to prove his love to her, only now did she return the favour, and that's okay for him. Right now, all he wants to do is kiss Brooke, but he can't do that. He lost that privilege 5 years ago.

She looks at him, and she sees he's brooding again. That's another thing she loves about him, he makes a funny face when he's deep in thought. He scrunches his nose and furrows his eyebrows. And although he looks silly, all she wants to do is kiss him. But she can't do that. He's not in love with her anymore.

"You know, I didn't just love you because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute," now Lucas is the one to break the silence.

"You remember," she states in amazement.

"Well, I do know some things about you Brooke Davis," he tells her, just like he told her a few moths ago.

"You have got to stop recycling your words, you know," she laughs.

"What? I thought it was kinda cute," he says innocently.

"Really?" she fakes a shocking gasp, "See, I found it kinda, sorta, totally annoying."

"Haha," he fakes a laugh, "We should really finish this pizza, it's getting cold."

They both reach for a slice of pizza and face each other again wanting to continue having conversations about everything. She wants to ask him how he's holding up with the whole Lindsay debacle, but she doesn't know if she'd be crossing the line. Hence, she decides to stay quiet.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"I'll be fine, you know?" he says as if he just read her mind. She has a confused look on her face and he decides to clear some things up, "With Lindsay and everything."

"Wha—How'd you know?"

"Must I remind you that I know some things about you, Brooke Davis," he says and she smiles muttering an 'I remember' to him. "And besides, it's what everybody's thinking about concerning me."

"We just worry about you," she tells him reassuringly.

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will. It's just—I want you to know, I'm here if you need anything."

"Count on it," he says this the same way she's said it 6 years ago, when to Lucas and Brooke everything had changed.

"Oh now you recycle MY words!"

"In my defence…," he pauses as he tries to think of an excuse, "I didn't think you'd remember that."

They both laugh and in the back of their head, they are both wondering why they remember so many little things about each other. Once again, she's laughing. He succeeded in making her cheery after the whole Angie conversation.

"Time to go to bed again, Princess."

"You know, you calling me Princess doesn't make me want to go to bed more."

"Fine, I'll stop calling you that."

"No! I like it, it's kinda cute. I don't have cute nicknames anymore," she says, and it's true. She can't be called "Pretty Girl" or "Cheery" it brings up too much about their relationship and she doesn't think they can go there again.

"'Kay Princess, but what about me?"

"Hmm…," she says trying to think of a name.

"How about Prince Charming?"

"How 'bout ugly duckling?"

He feigns a shock, "Is that what you think of me?"

She laughs, "No," she assures him. "Now let's get me to bed, Prince Charming."

_Thanks for reading this!! More reviews would be very much loved by me XD. Oh and the song I used for this chapter is Collide by Howie Day. __In the next chapter I will have bring in more characters. _


	3. Flirting, Banter and Nicknames

_Here's the third chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, really, I love them. Also, thank you for saying that the dialogue was witty. That is one of the best compliments I could ever recieve. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. _

Chapter 3: Flirting, Banter and Nicknames

Yesterday, Haley had woken up Nathan really early in the morning. Today, she does the same. That's why Nathan is on his way to Brooke's house. Haley made some soup for Brooke which Nathan now has to give to her since Haley has work.

After ten minutes of walking, Nathan finally reaches Brooke's house. As he walks up to her doorstep, he sees that Lucas' car is still parked outside. Meaning Lucas either spent the night at Brooke's or is checking up on her early in the morning. He figures it's probably the latter, but why Lucas couldn't have just called Brooke is beyond him.

He reaches for the doorknob and finds that it's unlocked. He makes a mental note to remind Brooke about keeping her door locked at night. He looks for Lucas in the living room, figuring that that's where he'd be. "Lucas?" he calls out softly not wanting to wake up the most likely sleeping Brooke in her room. But there was no avail other than the ruffling sound from upstairs.

He walks up the stairs and follows the ruffling sounds that seem to be coming out from the bedroom. Taking a few steps forward, he stands in front of her bedroom door which is slightly ajar and he fears that if he opens it more he'll see his brother and friend going at it. But that would be ridiculous, that isn't why Lucas is in Brooke's place. He opens the door, slowly and quietly as to not wake Brooke up.

The opened door reveals Lucas taking care of Brooke who is asleep. She looks so peaceful, and him a mess. Now both Lucas and Brooke have red noses and bags under their eyes. Lucas' hair is ruffled and it's probably because he's combed his hair with his hands so many times. Only now does Nathan finally realize that Lucas stayed the night at Brooke's and took care of her.

Lucas is wiping Brooke's arm with a damp cloth to keep her temperature up. It's obvious to Nathan that he had tried everything to make Brooke feel better. There are three boxes of tissues, one on the foot of the bed, another on Brooke's bedside table and the last one in front of Lucas.

Then Lucas reaches for something, it's Brooke's hair. Nathan sees him brushing it lightly with his fingers then he looks at her, and oddly enough he smiles. Brooke's hair was shuffled in all places, just like his is, her nose is red, and the rim of her eyes are too, but nonetheless, Lucas smiles at this. And he doesn't think he's seen that smile in Lucas in a long time. It's a smile with so much faith and hope; perhaps he hasn't seen it in Luke since high school.

He almost doesn't want to speak up and break Lucas' trance, but being him, he does anyway. "You up for some soup?" he says whispering, but it's loud enough the make Lucas jump from where he is.

"Shit, Nathan, you could have woken Brooke up!" Lucas half whispers and half shouts although both he and Nathan know that Brooke sleeps like a rock.

"Sorry dude, Haley made some soup for Brooke and I'm here as Haley's messenger."

"Oh, uh…put it in the kitchen, I'll be right there." Nathan does what Lucas told him and heads for the kitchen.

Lucas stands up from where he was seated on the bed; he looks down at Brooke then sits on the bed again. He just sits there, looking at her and he doesn't even know why, but he's been doing that lately. Before getting up again to head to the kitchen he kisses Brooke's forehead. "Good morning," he says silently to the sleeping girl and he feels the urge to add 'Pretty Girl', but he doesn't. And he's glad he didn't because just moments after Brooke slowly wakes up.

Brooke adjusts her eyes to the bright light of the sun rays through her window. She sees Lucas beside her and she wonders if he stayed the night, "Did you stay here last night?" she says voicing her thoughts.

Lucas didn't even think about that, if he had been intruding by sleeping at Brooke's house. "Yeah…I hope you don't mind," he says questioningly.

"Thank you," she says sincerely and smiles.

He reciprocates this by smiling at her too. "We should go downstairs, Nathan has some soup that Haley made." He brings out his hand to help her sit up.

She looks up at Lucas, and notices that he now looks a lot like her in terms of his red nose and puffy eyes. "I told you you'd get sick!"

"And I told you I wouldn't mind," he tells her as they make their way to the kitchen.

"Well, you should, the 'red nose' look doesn't really suit you," she smirks.

"Well that's true, only _the_ Brooke Davis can pull off that look," they've already reached the kitchen but they continue with the banter, Nathan's presence oblivious to the both of them.

"Aww, don't feel too bad Prince Charming, the puffy eyes look good on you," she laughs.

As Nathan watches Lucas and Brooke's playful banter he is reminded of a married couple, except they aren't. They are Lucas and Brooke, one left at the alter, and one left at the airport, but both looking for happiness. And he thinks that maybe that the happiness they are both looking for is in each other.

Finally, Nathan makes his presence known, "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but you both look pretty awful to me."

"Good morning Nate!" Brooke says enthusiastically.

"I see you're feeling much better"

"And you can thank your big brother for that"

Nathan turns his head from Brooke to Lucas, he is about to speak, but Lucas beats him to it.

"No problem little bro," Lucas smirks. He hears Nathan mutter a 'whatever' and laughs. After a while curiosity gets the best of him, and asks, "How long were you up there?" He wants to know if Nathan had seen him staring at Brooke or had seen him brushing her hair.

"Not long," Nathan lies, "The soup is in the container."

Brooke walks behind the counter opposite to where Lucas and Nathan are and reaches for the container with Haley's soup. "Eww!" she squeals at the sight of the soup.

Lucas and Nathan laugh at Brooke's reaction of the soup. Not only did she squeal but she also made a disgusted face towards it. Lucas is the first to comment. "What's with the face, Princess?"

"It's all yucky," she replies childishly.

"It's tomato soup," Nathan states.

"I know that!" Brooke says defensively.

"Well, what's wrong with tomato soup?" he asks.

Lucas laughs because he knows about Brooke's opinion on tomato soup. And in a matter of seconds Nathan will too.

"It's gross! It's like tomatoes squished together."

"It was probably blended,"

"That's gross too! Besides, you don't know, maybe they squished the tomatoes with their feet!" she reasons as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"You are crazy!" he laughs and turns to Lucas for his opinion on the tomato soup.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who thinks it was squished by feet," Lucas laughs.

"If you guys so much as get a whiff of feet from your soup, don't come crying to me," she says, "but if you do, I'll be in the bathroom, I have to pee."

"Princess, we don't need to know that you have to pee," Lucas tells Brooke.

"But it would be pretty rude of me to just leave without giving you guys a reason," with that, she's off to the bathroom, leaving Lucas and Nathan still laughing at her weird antics.

Once Brooke is out of sight, Nathan turns to Lucas. "So _Prince Charming, _how's _Princess_ doing?"

"She's doing much better," Lucas says, ignoring Nathan's glares at him.

"Lucas!!"

"What?" he asks innocently

"You know what! The flirting, the banter, the nicknames!!"

"What about it?"

Nathan ignores Luke and continues, "You spent the night here!"

Just then Brooke comes in and speaks up, "It's okay to be jealous, Nathan."

Nathan turns so that he is facing both Lucas and Brooke, "Just be glad Peyton didn't come home last night."

"Oh yeah, where is she anyway?" Brooke asks, hitting herself in the back of her head for not remembering about Peyton.

"She stayed over at our place since Haley and her had been working on her album," he says then turns his gaze on Lucas, "She's been calling you all day yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I left my phone in the car."

"And you didn't bother getting it?"

"She wouldn't let me get with in one foot away from her!" he says pointing towards Brooke.

"It was scary!" Brooke reasons. "Anyway boys, I'm going to go get changed for work. I'll be back."

"So you and Brooke Davis, huh?"

"Nathan!" Lucas growls.

"What? I didn't mean anything by it," this time it's Nathan who's playing innocent. Nathan then tells Lucas he has to leave and tells the same to Brooke loudly enough so she can hear him from upstairs. With that, he was out the door, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

. . . . .

Nathan walks up to Haley's classroom knowing that's where she would spend her lunch time. He smiles as she sees her engaged in marking hundreds and thousands of papers.

"Stop staring at me," she says as she lifts her head up to face his husband.

"I can't help it," he smiles and takes one of the students' chair and places it beside where Haley sits. He's never seen Haley's desk before, he realizes. He looks at the three photo frames on her desk, one is of the two of them with their son, James at the beach, another is of their second wedding, and the last one is of all of them after graduation. They were so happy, no one was left at the alter, no one had their kids kidnapped, no one had regretted turning down a proposal, no one had lost a child that wasn't theirs in the first place. But everything had changed.

Haley sees Nathan staring at the pictures, "Those are the only things that keep me going through the day."

"Everything was much simpler then," although in other parts of the world, their lives would have been anything but ordinary, but to the people in Tree Hill it was pretty much simple, especially compared to now.

"Yeah, if only Lucas would just go back to Peyton."

"How are you so sure it's Peyton?" he asks Haley who is apparently surprised by his question.

"It was just always them."

"No, once it was Brooke and Lucas."

. . . . .

Lucas walks to the river court, with a basketball between his waist and arm. He was hoping to find peace and quiet and time to think in here. He always did that here. But how could he now, when Peyton's words were still painted on the pavement of the court. "I will always love you."

He doesn't know how he should respond to that, it had been a week since he saw it there, but he hadn't spoken to Peyton about it. How does one respond to that anyway? But he doesn't think about it much longer since he sees Haley walking up to where he is, sitting in the middle of the court. "What are you doing here?" he asks Haley.

Haley takes a seat beside Lucas, "Looking for you."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Where else would you be?"

They both chuckle and remain silent afterwards. Haley wants to know what Lucas is thinking, if he's thinking about Peyton, Lindsay, maybe even Brooke. But Lucas is silent so she decides to break the silence, "She really loves you, you know. She painted this so that you could see that."

"It could be washed over by the rain in no time."

Haley ignored Lucas' stubbornness, "Maybe she painted it too so you could see that you love her."

Lucas didn't bother responding to Haley, somehow she's go it in her head that Lucas and Peyton are meant to be.

Despite Lucas' respond, or lack thereof she continues, "You never made your decision you know, about who's the girl. You've had enough time to think."

This time Lucas responds, "I'm not suppose to _think_, it's love, I'm suppose to act on impulse."

"Okay, and when you saw this, what did you first want to do based on your impulse?" she asks anxious to finally know what he's thinking.

He smiles as he tells her what went through his head the first time he saw Peyton's painting, "To tell Brooke how ridiculous the river court looks like now, to laugh with Brooke and to cry with her because once, this was our place."

Haley is surprised by what Lucas has just confessed. She figured he'd say that he didn't know or make another excuse, anything but this.

"This was our place," he repeats. "She used to sit there," he point to where the bench is, "and cheer for me. She sat there with Mouth and one day he told me that when she sits there all she talks about is me," he smiles at the memory. "This is my life and she's the biggest part of it, I told her that right here. And I don't know how many times I've told her that I love her right here. Or how many time I've taught her to play basketball right at this court. And the destiny shot I made for her right at this very place. This was our place, and in my heart it always will be," he finishes not realizing how much he had just said about him and Brooke.

If Haley was surprised then, she's even more surprised now. But as he looks at Lucas and the way he smiles whilst talking about Brooke and they way his eyes glisten as he remembers memories of him and her, she knows. He's in love. "Fight for her," she says suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you who to be with anymore Luke, but you know who and what I am talking about, and you sure as hell know why," with that, she stands up and waves goodbye to Lucas. Lucas is once again left alone with his thoughts.

Lucas truly was confused, he was just talking about Brooke and the next thing he knows, Haley is telling him to fight for "her" and that he knows who and what she's talking about and why. But that's the last thing that Lucas knows.

No, that's a lie. Lucas knows who she's talking about. She's talking about Brooke. He knows what she's talking about, it's about his love for her. And he sure as hell knows why, it's because of the way she makes him feel. He just can't admit it out loud, for fear of many things. He has fear of rejection, heartbreak, and even love. But he also has another fear, it is that Brooke will take him back, and he's afraid that if she does, she'll get stuck with him. She doesn't deserve him, she deserves so much more.

He so badly wants to be that guy that she deserves to have. He's wanted to be that guy for so long, but he messed up their relationship two too many times and he doesn't want to have to hurt him again. The last time they were together he had promised her that, and he meant what he said, but that didn't change the fact that he had kissed Peyton. But when he did, he was still so in love with her. He's _still_ so in love with her. He just buried those feelings because he knows that he shouldn't and can't. But being with her week after week was as if each day that passes by a whole shovel full has been digging upon that hole he had buried his feelings in.

. . . . .

"This is so messed up. No, scratch that, it's beyond messed up," Haley exclaims as she enters her house.

"The students are treating you that bad?" Nathan says and greets her with a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I'm talking Peyton-loves-Lucas,-Lucas-loves-Brooke messed up!" she says as she plops herself on the couch.

Nathan follows his wife to the living room and sits beside her, "That is messed up. Wait, so Lucas admitted to loving Brooke?"

"You knew he had feelings?!" she shouts at him and hits him on his arm.

"Well, no, I was just teasing him. They were looking way too friendly over breakfast and they were flirting, but Lucas denied that. Oh, and they have nicknames!"

"Really? Like what?" she asks intrigued.

"You know, like Mr. Big…," he starts but Haley once again hits him on his arm.

"That's my best friend!!"

"Yeah, I know and that's my brother. I can't believe I said that!" he shudders.

"What am I going to do Naley?!"

Nathan and Haley look at Lucas who has just entered the room. Haley is first to speak, "Okay first: Naley?! Second: What are you going to do about what?"

"Brooke must be rubbing off on me," he says and sees the mischievous look in Nathan's eyes. "Nathan! Not like that!!"

"I know! I regret doing that! Gross!" he exclaims.

"I don't—I don't know what to do," he says as if giving up in faith, "I can't tell her I love her, I don't even know if she—."

"She loves you Luke," Haley says finishing his sentence before he does.

"—Loves me," he pauses after hearing what Haley had just said, "She what?"

"Loves you," Nathan butts in, "She loves you, that's what she said."

"She can't—she doesn't…"

"But she does Luke; she just hides it because—."

This time it's Lucas that finishes Haley's sentence, "Because that's who she is. She puts others before herself. Her heart is one of gold, so full of kindness."

Again, Haley notices the smile on Lucas' face as he utters his words. And she wants nothing more than for Lucas to be happy again. "It's not going to be easy, Lucas, but you know what to do," she advices.

"I'm going to fight for her, really fight for her."

_There you have it! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading it. Reviews really inspire me to write more. ;D_


	4. Cooking, Comets and Confessions

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to everyone who read my stories and left reviews! I love them! Thanks to those who loved the River court scene and totally hated Peyton painting on it. That's why I wrote that scene, I kinda wanted to take back what really happened. And I won't make Peyton too evil. Though in this chapter she may appear that way, but hopefully in the end she's better. Well, anyway. Read and enjoy! Oh, I didn't have time to edit this as many times so there may be a couple of typos. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of my other favorite shows. _

Chapter 4: Cooking, Comets and Confessions 

"Brooke, I hope you remembered this week's brunch!" Haley said as she opened the door to Brooke's house with Nathan, Jamie and Peyton in tow.

"How could I not? Lucas here has been reminding me about it for the last 5 days!!" she says and glares at Lucas who stands beside her.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie screams as he sees Brooke and runs up to her arms.

"Jamie!" Brooke returns Jamie's enthusiasm and carries him on one arm.

"Aunt Brooke, why is Uncle Luke here before us?" Jamie asks innocently and everyone couldn't help but laugh, although Peyton wanted to know the answer to that question more than anyone.

"Uncle Lucas was just making sure that I'm the one who's actually cooking and that I didn't order the food," she explains to Jamie.

"And also to make sure she doesn't poison my food," Lucas adds.

"Yeah, you see, your uncle Lucas doesn't trust me," Brooke replies, now it seems that it's only the two of them in the room, and not even the weight of Jamie's body on her arm could bring her back to reality.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time that your food made my stomach turn."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't my food that made your stomach turn and feel all funny inside, it was me…and no, not in a throwy-upy way." rhythm

"No, I'm pretty sure it was the food. You know, when you put beef in the trifle!"

"Hey! That was an honest mistake!" Brooke fights back.

"That's your story," Lucas says finishing their conversation.

"Hmph!" Brooke exclaims, "I hate you!" she continues and sticks her tongue out like a 5 year old would.

Lucas does the same, "I hate you more!"

"Okay, not that this isn't interesting, but I'm starving," finally, Peyton had had enough of Lucas and Brooke's interaction. She and Lucas haven't even had a normal conversation since the painting in river court. She thought that after that Lucas would finally realize that they love each other and they are meant to be. She still thinks that, and today, she will take action. She will talk some sense into Lucas, but not just yet.

"Oh right," Brooke turns her attention to her guests and puts Jamie down to the floor. "Brunch will be served in a minute; we're having chicken baked in mushroom and mashed potatoes. While you wait, you can make yourselves at home in the receiving area," she says in a formal tone, but she couldn't help crack up a little bit.

"Well, that was very Martha Stewart of you," Lucas follows Brooke in the kitchen to help her with the food.

"I've always wanted to say that ever since I could learn how to cook," she says proudly, "now help me with the potatoes."

"Are you su—," Lucas jokes, but is interrupted by Brooke.

"I'm sure I didn't poison your food. Now if I hear another peep from you young man, you are out of here."

"You sound just like my mother," Lucas laughs.

"Out the kitchen you go!" Brooke demands, but both she and Lucas know that she means well.

"Good, it smells horrible in here anyway," Lucas says while heading to the living room where Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are sitting.

. . . . .

From where Peyton sits, she watches as Brooke and Lucas once again banter with each other. She had been so caught up with her life, the record label, Haley's album, reading Lucas' book, focusing on her lost relationship with Lucas that she fails to notice Brooke and Lucas' growing friendship.

She can't take it anymore; she can't stand to watch her best friend and ex-boyfriend having a comfortable conversation that she's wanted with Lucas for so long. She tells Haley and Nathan that she needs to go to the bathroom, but it's just an excuse to get out of there if only for a while.

Nathan and Haley look at each other knowing the mess and chaos that will enter their lives soon. Once Lucas tells Brooke he loves her, he will finally have to face Peyton, Peyton will deny that and so will Brooke. But they also both know that there is a light after the tunnel. They just have to wait.

Lucas enters the living room while still chuckling. He sits down close to where Jamie is, he's about to pick him up, but Nathan and Haley decide to have a conversation now. She dreads what they have to say, but he's glad Peyton isn't here to hear it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were married," Nathan comments.

"I have to agree with my husband on this one," Haley says.

"We were just talking," Lucas says although he knows what it may have looked like to others.

"Well, have you talked about how you love her?" Haley asks anxious to know what's going on.

"Shh! She's going to hear you!" Lucas half whispers while looking around to check if Brooke had heard them.

"Ahh, so I take it you didn't tell her yet," Nathan says.

"I can't," Lucas sighs.

"Oh Lucas! Good, you're here," Peyton says as she heads down to find Lucas in conversation with Haley and Nathan.

"Yeah, I have been for the past hour and a half…," Lucas responds.

"Will you meet me outside, I have to talk to you," Peyton says sweetly.

"I'll be there in a minute," Lucas tells her, once she's out the door he sends Nathan and Haley worried looks and they respond to her with a sorry look.

. . . . .

Finally, Peyton is going to have her moment with Lucas. This is it. She's always imagined this happening, granted in her imagination it would be in a more romantic place, but this will have to do. She sees Lucas exit the house and walk towards her; she straightens her shirt and clears her throat.

"Hey Peyton," he starts, "what did you want to talk about?"

This is it, she's finally going to say it, "Us, I want to talk about us," she notices Lucas' mouth open to speak, but she beats him to it. "I love you, I will always love you."

"Peyton, I—," Lucas doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to break her heart, but he doesn't want to lead her on to think that he still loves her.

"It's okay, Lucas. It's just us now; no more Lindsay. We can finally be together, nothing is stopping us now."

"Peyton, I really loved Lindsay, maybe I didn't love her enough, but I did love her nonetheless," Lucas defends. "We can't—We can't be together."

"But you love me, and I love you."

"Not anymore, I'm sorry."

"But the comet," Peyton says but is interrupted by the door opening revealing Haley.

"The food is ready," Haley informs the two, and Lucas is more than grateful that she does. Lucas follows Haley to the house and Peyton follows them shortly behind.

In the back of her head, Peyton curses Haley for interrupting their conversation, she was finally going to have him admit that she's the comet in his book. She read his book, and she knows it. She just does.

Lucas enters the house and sees Brooke setting down her mashed potatoes on the rectangular table. There are 6 seats, Nathan is already seated and there's an empty seat beside him. He knows it's for Haley, but if he sits opposite to Nathan, Peyton will sit beside him, so he sits beside Nathan despite the death glares he receives from both Nathan and Haley. But when they finally realize why Lucas chose to sit beside Nathan, Haley walks around the table to sit opposite to Nathan. Peyton takes her seat parallel to Lucas, and Brooke sits at the end of the table between Lucas and Peyton and opposite to Jamie.

There is silence around the room, there's tension between Lucas and Peyton, and Peyton and Brooke. Nathan is the first to break the silence, "This looks amazing, Brooke."

"Yeah, but does it taste amazing?" Lucas adds.

Brooke was about to make another smart remark, but Peyton isn't really up for some more Lucas-Brooke banters. Against her better judgment she spoke up, "I'm the comet in your book and you know it."

What Peyton blurts out takes Lucas by surprise, and he thinks that this conversation should be in the middle of a meal, much less in front of their friends. "Peyton, not here," he says sternly.

"Why not? Why not have this conversation now? Just admit it Luke!" she says in desperation.

"I can't," he replies in the same tone.

"Why not?!" this time Peyton is yelling and Brooke, Haley and Nathan just sit uncomfortably looking back and forth between Lucas and Peyton, not knowing whether to stop the conversation or not.

"Because then I'd be lying," Lucas says softly.

"No, you don't mean that."

"But the thing is…I do."

"Then who's the comet if not me?" Peyton demands.

When Lucas wrote this book he didn't mean for it to scream 'Peyton!', but apparently to everyone it does. Lucas hesitates for a moment before speaking, but he looks around, he sees Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke. And he knows he needs to make it clear to all of them that the comet is not Peyton. And so that's what he does.

_The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him._

Slowly he opens his mouth and the words just fall freely, "The comet may be Peyton's car, but to this boy it was so much more. When the boy saw this comet he felt as if his life had meaning, something to live for. It's something he would wait his entire life for.

_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life. Direction, beauty, and meaning._

"He would wait his entire life for it to come back to him because it would be worth it. This comet, rare and unique, brought him direction, beauty and meaning. And he knows that if the comet ever comes back, he'll never let it go again.

_There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them, but even in his darkest hours he knew some day it would return to him…_

"It was unusual, yes maybe even odd, he knows. But in his heart, it was so right and he was so sure it would come back to him. In his heart he knows, that direction, beauty and meaning would come again.

…_and __his world would be whole again, and his belief in god, love and art would be reawakened in his heart. _

"It is a comet, yes. To some it is a car. To many of other it is merely a comet, but to him it is so much more. It isn't just a comet, it isn't a car. It is a symbol of rarity and uniqueness, a symbol of hope and faith, a symbol of something that comes and goes. But in his heart, it will always remain."

Everyone was silent, after listening to Lucas utter the words he's been keeping deep inside, they don't know how to reply. Maybe it was just Brooke's wishful thinking, but she could have sworn that the whole time Lucas talked about the comet, his eyes were on her. But as real as it seems, she forces herself to believe it's just her imagination.

What was suppose to make things clear just made things more complicated for Peyton, after his speech she is still convinced she's the comet. "So who is the comet?!" she asks impatiently.

"It doesn't symbolize a person, Peyton. It symbolizes what that person gave to him." he elaborates.

"Then who is it?" she's still so sure it's her.

"I can't tell you that,"

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't told her yet."

"I have to go," Peyton says while standing up and leaving the dining room.

Brooke quickly goes after her knowing that's comfort and reassurance is what her best friend needs. She walks in the living room where she sees Peyton sitting on the couch in the fetal position. "Hey," she says to make her presence known.

"This is all your fault," Peyton hisses bitterly standing up merely a few feet away from her.

This takes Brooke by surprise, she doesn't know if Peyton's just letting her anger out on her of if that's how she truly feels. She stays silent, not knowing what to say, not knowing if she should say something. Just then, Peyton opens her mouth to continue.

"You ruined everything! Even in high school, you had everything! You had _my_ Lucas, everyone loved you, and you had everything money could buy! Everything! But you still had to take my Lucas from me! You could have picked from any of the million guys you've slept with, but you had to pick _my_ guy!"

Brooke doesn't care if Peyton is just hurting or now, she needs to defend herself, "Hey, I think you've got the tables turned!"

Peyton just ignores this or pretends she doesn't hear her and she continues, "I love him, I always have, you know that! And now you're with him, looking way too friendly, btw. _'Oh Prince Charming' 'Yes, Princess?'_" she says in a mocking tone, "I guess I should have expected it, people always leave me, _always._"

Brooke takes a step forward towards Peyton and begins to speak, "No, Peyton. Don't give me that crap anymore. 'People always leave?' really, Peyton?! Your mom didn't leave you, at least not by choice. If she had the choice, she would have stayed with you. Neither one of your moms would have chosen to die. Jake didn't _leave_ you, he left to _protect_ you, to protect Jenny. If he too had the choice, he would be here right now! Me, on the other hand, my parents left me by choice. They are still out there living their lives and until I was 18 my only contact with them was through credit cards! After that they used me for fame! Again, they are gone. By choice, Peyton, by choice!" she finishes; she wants to add that Lucas left her too, but she knows he's just around the corner.

Lucas, Haley, Nathan and even Jamie could hear the entire conversation between the two best friends from the dining room. They see their every action and hear every single word that is spoken. Lucas wants to do nothing more than to go up to Brooke and wrap his arms around her. His heart is set on doing that, but his mind is telling him that she needs this, she need to let all of it out.

Brooke takes a deep breath and straightens her top. She clears her throat and speaks again, "So don't—don't give me the excuse, Peyton. And I'm not taking Lucas away from you; I think you just did that yourself. Yeah, so we're close. You would be too if during his darkest days you were trying to be his friend, not an ex-girlfriend!"

"We all well know that you are just friends with him so that you'd get in to bed with him again!" Peyton shouts and quickly after Brooke slaps her straight in her cheek.

She doesn't know what has gotten into her, but the next thing she knows her hand is flying, hitting Peyton's cheek. She gasps, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--," but she's stopped by the strong arms wrapped around her.

That did it for Lucas. He wasn't just going to stand there; he didn't care what his mind said anymore. He just makes his way towards Brooke and the moment she started apologizing, it broke his heart. Even though Peyton had treated her badly she was still apologizing. It's Peyton who should be apologizing though, not her. But Peyton is the last person on his mind.

He quickly wraps his arms around Brooke's small frame which stops her from her apologies. He brings his hand to the back of her head and smoothes out her hair. "Hey, hey," he says ever so softly trying to get her attention. He moves his upper body slightly apart from her so that they are face to face. When they are, her head is still looking down, he brings his index finger to her chin tilting it up to face him. "Hey," he says again with the same tone, "It's okay, don't be sorry. Shh…shh…," he whispers repeatedly.

Brooke feels tugging on her pants and when she looks down to see where it's coming from, she sees Jamie on the verge of tears. Once again, she picks up Jamie and carries her on her arm. "Don't cry Aunt Brooke, don't cry," he pleads. To this her heart just melts and she holds him close to her. Then she feels Lucas' arms around her, squishing Jamie in between Brooke and Lucas. But Jamie doesn't mind, right now there's no where he'd rather be.

Nathan and Haley stand beside the wall that separates the dining room to the living room where they watch Brooke, Jamie and Lucas still in each others embrace. Not one of them notice that Peyton had already fled.

. . . . .

She couldn't stay there, she just couldn't. She doesn't know why she said what she had. She was just so mad at Lucas that she let it all out to the first person she saw, which just happened to be Brooke. If it had been a basketball that accidentally hit her she would probably have been shouting at it too. But she knows that doesn't excuse what she did. She deserves the slap Brooke had given her, she knows that. She also knows that she should apologize, but she hasn't yet. She just left, without a word.

She's not stupid, she knew from the moment Lucas put his arms on Brooke that she's what the comet symbolizes. She's the rarity and uniqueness. She's the one that comes and goes. She's the one that he lost and the one that if he ever got back would hold on to forever.

She just needs to accept that. But doing that is just so damn hard. For the past 5 years she's believed that they were meant to be. They were destined for each other. They were perfect for each other. She was the one he wanted when his dreams came true. She thinks maybe they were just meant to be friends, destined to be friends and perfect as friends. Maybe his dream is to be with Brooke and have her beside him as a _friend_. She can do that. But not now, not just yet. Now she has to leave.

. . . . .

Nathan, Haley and James had already left, Lucas stays behind for Brooke. His excuse is that he'd help her with the dishes. Silence fills the room, he hates it. He doesn't hate it because it's awkward, it isn't. He hates it because it gives him time to think, time to brood.

Brooke also hates the silence this time, she hates hearing her thoughts. That's why she decides to speak up, "That was some brunch, huh?"

He laughs, "Definitely, it was more…," he pauses, trying to think of the right word, "interesting than last week's."

"Yeah, last week no one had slapped anyone," Brooke says trying to hide the fact that Peyton's words hurt her. She doesn't know his it affects her so much. That's a lie, she knows. It's because Peyton's comment just proved to Brooke that her relationship with Lucas had been based on sex.

Lucas isn't fooled though; she knows Peyton's words really hurt Brooke. To what extent, he's not sure. He just walks up to her comforting words ready to fall from his mouth. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. She didn't mean anything by it," he says once in front of her.

"Yeah, she did," she says and for a moment she hesitates before continuing, "What she—what she said, it just—she basically just said that our relationship had been nothing more than just sex," she says while trying to hold her tears.

He's slightly mad at her for doubting their relationship, but he's madder at himself for making her doubt their relationship. But he's going to make her stop doubting, "I don't care what anyone says, our relationship was not ever based on sex. I love laying away beside you. I love cuddling with you. I love reading stories to you while watching you listen intently. I love holding your hands. I love being with you, laughing with you, crying. I love every part of it."

She nods to what he says and neither of them realizes that he said "love" not "loved". He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, kissing the tip of her knuckles. He knows that this is a friendly gesture, and he knows that she knows that too. But he can't help but wish for more. "I love you, Brooke Davis," and as he says this he knows this, too is a friendly gesture.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," Brooke returns, but she can't help but wish he meant it in a romantic way.

"No," this is his chance to tell her how he feels. This is his chance. He can't blow it. He clears his throat and speaks the words he's been wanting to say, "I'm in love with you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke is surprised by Lucas' revelation. No, she's beyond surprised. Sure, she wished for this to happen, but now that it had, it scared the living hell out of her. She takes a step away from Lucas and stutters out words, "What—You can't—No—Why—Peyton—I have to—I need to..uh," she points towards the door.

From the moment Brooke took a step back he knew this would not be a good conversation. But as she sees her point towards the door, he's scared she'll run away. Again.

"I have to uh…go. Work. I need to go to work. Meeting. I have a meeting…in fashion. You can't go. You're a writer. It's not for writers. It's for fashion designers. I'm a fashion designer. I have to go there. Now," she says quickly trying her best to get herself out of there. And that's just what she does, she got in her car, not dressed for work, not prepared for work. The truth is, she doesn't even have work today, not even a meeting where writers aren't allowed.

He watches as Brooke runs through the door. He can't go after her, she said so herself. _It's not for writers._ Though he knows she doesn't have a meeting. She's just running. From him.

He blew it. He blew his chance.

_This is longer than my other chapter, I know. I just wanted to end it with Brooke running out. I hope you liked it though, if so, please review. Although I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I'll be leaving on vacation and staying at someone else's house and I'd feel like a pest if I was constantly on their computer. But I already know what the next chapter will be. SO if you review I would so get inspired to write it out. Until next time. _


	5. Heart Melting, Mind Boggling

_Thank you so much for everyone who sent reviews! I was so happy when I read them. I know in the past chapters Brooke seemed very dependent, but in the following chapter she will be stronger...or at least I hope I can make her that way. Okay, I know I haven't updated in like 6 weeks time and I am truly sorry for that. I was away for 5 weeks and didn't get much time on the computer. When I did have time it was mostly spent talking to my friends. Anyway, here's chapter 5, I've been jotting down notes while on vacation, and I have been working on actually writing this for about a week. I know there are big paragraphs in here, making it look boring, but please bare with me. I just wanted to show Brooke and Lucas' thoughts. Anyway, here it is now, I give you, Come What May 5: Heart Melting, Mind Boggling!_

Come What May

Chapter 5: Heart Melting, Mind Boggling

The wheels of her car aggressively move through the concrete roads of Tree Hill. With each turn there is a slight squeak from her tires. With each break there is an impact that almost sends her flying. She glances up on her front view mirror and for the first time she notices her tear stained cheeks and tears trapped in between her eyelashes. She wonders if she had really been crying that much. She didn't even know she was crying at all. Red light. Break. Her grip on the steering wheels tighten, she stretched her arms forcing her body away from the wheel, fighting the impact that could make her hit the dashboard.

Brooke is moving fast. How fast, she doesn't know. Where she's going, she doesn't know. What she's doing, she certainly doesn't know. She doesn't know because as she speeds through the streets, turns at ever corner, she's too preoccupied thinking of the one thing she vowed herself not to think about. For years it's been working, of course that is until now.

"_I'm in love with you."_

That's what he said. One short sentence. In that short sentence she felt honesty, hope, faith and love. She doesn't know the last time anyone had ever been so honest, hopeful, faithful and loving all in one sentence. Her grip on the steering wheels tightens once more as if making sure she isn't dreaming. But she already knows it isn't a dream, she knows he said it, he really said it. He said that one sentence that managed to melt her heart and boggle her brain.

After a few more right turns and a couple more left turns she finds herself in the river court. From where she is she can see Peyton's painting so she doesn't dare get off her car. She looks at the net, then shifts her gaze to the benches and finally to the river. The sky's redness reflects on the water and the sun light, though setting makes the river sparkle. After much debating, she finally gets out of the car. The river court is beautiful, of course that's because she ignores Peyton's painting. She makes her way to the benches where she always sat, cheering for Lucas. She dreams of getting married here, by the trees between the river and the court. Her long white gown would be in contrast to Lucas' neat black suit. The reception would be at the court which would be dusted with red and pick rose petals. The bride and the groom would be seated in front of the net; the band a few feet to their side and their families and friends right in front of them. As she thinks of this she can't help but imagine the cement floor being covered with Peyton's I Will Always Love You. Dream ends. Also, in her imagination, in her fantasies and dreams, she pictures Lucas professing his love to her. Each fantasy has different dialogues and settings, but it would all end the same way. Lucas would say that he loves her and that he always has, and Brooke would fall straight into his arms. Of course that didn't happen, she's in her car ferociously driving and he's probably still at her house dumbfounded. No one is in each others arms. Well, he's probably in Peyton's arms, she thinks.

. . . . .

Lucas, for over an hour has been sitting on the fourth step of the staircase in Brooke's house. Also for over an hour he's been staring at the still open door where he last saw Brooke. She had frantically run out the door wanting to get out of the situation and possibly get away from him. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to close the door. He doesn't close the door either; he just took a few steps back and sat on the steps of the stairs. It hasn't dawn on him that with the door open any passerby can see him staring into nothingness. He shouldn't have said it, he knows he shouldn't have. He repeatedly tells himself that along with occasionally calling himself stupid. But all of that doesn't change what happened. She ran way. Again. If he had not said it, that door would still be closed and both of them would be in the kitchen having dinner.

Does he regret saying it? No. Does he regret the way he said it? Considering the time and place, yes, he does. He knew she wouldn't fall straight into his arms, but he didn't think she would run away, not again. Maybe Brooke would throw stuff at him, yell at him, sure, hit him perhaps, but he didn't thinks she would run away, she always runs away. One would think that five years would change that. There were times he ran after her, and there were times he didn't. A grand example was when he didn't run after her when she broke up with him, changing everything.

Taking into consideration all that has happened to them since then, they were doing extremely well. They've built a friendship despite their broken hearts. During these past few months Lucas and Brooke have grown closer to each other; now he's afraid he'll never get that back, not yet anyway. He stands up from where he is seated taking his anger and frustration with him. Lucas roams around the house, not really going anywhere. He opens cabinets and drawers not really looking for anything.

He opens the refrigerator, there's still left over pizza which the two of them ordered a couple of days ago. Brooke had been too lazy to cook so they ordered food, tons of it. No one had wanted the last slice of pizza claiming they were too full and that the other should have it. Still, no one took it, that's why it just lay there. He slammed the refrigerator door shut, deciding he's going to get their friendship and closeness back. He's going to fight for her, he doesn't know how, but he will. He will do anything to have the girl who slipped away back in his arms.

. . . . .

With the right turn of the wheel, the right amount of pressure on the pedal, and the right movements on the stick, she parks her car by the sidewalk on the corner of two houses. Reluctantly, Brooke turns of the engine. She had not meant to come here; she had not meant to go anywhere. She doesn't even know what prompted her to come here. She opens the door of her car and shuts it again, hesitating whether or not to get out. She does this a couple more times before deciding that her car has had enough beating up and gets up from her car.

She walks to her destination and up the pathway all the while fiddling with the hem of her top. There are five cement blocks planted on the lawn leading up to the door. Five years ago, she thought she would be walking towards this door with ease. She thought this door would lead her to a place as if a second home to her. Five years ago she didn't think of _this _door she thought of Nathan and Haley's door and the comfort it would bring to her. Now she walks towards this door with hesitation. Brooke takes a step on the third block making it wobble. This takes her by surprise and she wonders if it had always wobbled. She wonders why she had not noticed it before. She wonders if it's because she has not been here lately. All of the wondering made her nervous about her visit to Haley's all the more. But nonetheless she continues her way towards the door and knocks.

Haley is surprised to see Brook on her doorstep. She hates to admit it, but she knows Brooke and herself have grown apart through the years. That's why she's more than glad that Brooke is here regardless of the reason.

"Hey," Haley greets, motioning for her to come in.

"Sorry if I had interrupted anything," Brooke apologizes while following Haley to the kitchen.

"Interrupt what? I was just watching an infomercial of a Hawaiian chair," Haley points to the TV where an infomercial of a chair with a rotating seat is playing as they pass by the living room and make their way to the kitchen.

"A Hawaiian Chair?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to 'work great on your abs," Haley says quoting the infomercial.

Brooke laughs, "I'm sure it does."

"So what brings you here less than 3 hours after that very eventful brunch?" Haley sees Brooke wince at the mention of their recent brunch, "So should I bring out the ice cream?"

"I just wanted to come check up on you," Brooke says although she knows Haley won't believe her, "No, need for ice cream," she smiled.

"Oh come on! You can tell me what's up."

"Nothing is up."

"'Nothing is up?' Must I recall to you the recent events that have turned everyone's thinking upside down?" Haley doesn't give Brooke time to answer and just continues, "I mean first there is some serious flirting between you and Lucas making Peyton jealous. Then I seem to have interrupted what seemed to be a very heated conversation between Lucas and Peyton. And then we have dinner, and for a few seconds I believed it was actually going to be decent. That was until Peyton brought up the comet, and we all well know something is always up when Lucas' book is brought up. Then Lucas basically spells out who the comet is making Peyton storm out the dinning room. Of course you being the best friend and the best person in the world, you go after her. And what we all thought was going to be a very peaceful conversation turned out to be a very serious confrontation. Then Peyton says something that makes us all gasp then you slap her and apologize quickly after. As if in a heartbeat Lucas is by your side hugging, soothing you," Haley pauses to take a breath, but before she speaks again, Brooke does.

"Are you done yet?" Brooke asks crossing her arms.

"Just about," Haley smiles. "And then you and Lucas share an embrace that not even Peyton's disappearance can come between it. And that embrace lasted for…oh, I don't know. 5 minutes!!"

"Okay, fine, something _is_ up!" Brooke gives in throwing her hands up in the air, "It's Lucas"

"Forget ice cream, I'm bringing out the vodka," Haley jokes, but she thinks about it for a second and decides that they _will_ need vodka. She brings out two glasses out and sets it where the sat and place the bottle of vodka between that.

"I'm definitely going to need that," Brooke says helping herself with the liquor.

"So spill."

"Uh…," Brooke starts and Haley can sense Brooke thinking about what she's going to say, "Well, he sort of told me he love me. No wait, he's _in_ love with me," she explains.

Brooke expected Haley to be surprised, to not believe what she had just said. But after she said it, all she can see is Haley's big grin. "You don't sound so surprised," she let's Haley know.

"Oh I'm sorry," Haley pauses to get into character, "What?! You're kidding?! He's in love with you?!"

"He told you?"

"Well, I kind of figured it out with a little help from Lucas."

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"Would you have like to have heard it from me or from him?"

"From him," Brooke admits.

"So what'd you tell him?" Haley asks anxious to know what happened between her and Lucas.

"Well, it just all happened so fast. We were just talking then next thing I know BOOM! He's in love with me. What am I suppose to say to that? He's not supposed to just say that out of the blue? Why would he say such a thing?! God! I was so stupid!" Brooke said all in one breath wanting to delay telling Haley what she actually said.

"Okay, Brookie we have to calm down, alright? Now tell me, what did you say?" But Brooke just mumbles something totally incoherent that even a one year old made more sense than her. "I'm sorry what?"

"I kind of told him that I had to go to a meeting…where writers weren't allowed…and since he's a writer he couldn't come. But I was allowed since I'm a fashion designer and it's a meeting for fashion designer," Brooke said in embarrassment. She didn't realize how ridiculous she must have sounded to Lucas until now.

Haley tries her best not to laugh at what Brooke had just revealed. She knew Brooke would make any excuse to get out of there but she didn't think she would support the excuse in such a way. "Did he forget his occupation that you just felt the need to tell him?" despite trying her best not to laugh, she gave in anyway.

"Thanks, I feel much better now."

"Sorry," the Haley went back to serious mode.

"Is it bad that after he tells me he's in love with me the first thing I think about is to run away and not to kiss him? Oh my gosh, it is! I'm so stupid!"

"No, you are just in love," Haley states.

"No I'm--," Brooke tried to protest but Haley didn't give her the chance.

"Oh sweets, there's no denying it."

"He's my friend…"

"…who you love."

"My best friend…"

"…who's in love with you."

"He can't be."

"Oh, but he is."

"I need some ice cream."

. . . . .

"Do you want to be with him?" Haley asks even though she knows the answer, she just likes hearing it.

"More than anything," Brook simply but honestly states, "I just don't know if I'm ready."

"I understand," Haley nods.

Brooke desperately wants to change the subject so she jumps at every opportunity, "Would you look at that, we finished all the ice cream."

"Yes, that's how long we took to figure this whole you and Lucas thing out."

"And it's not even figured out yet."

Just then the doorbell rings taking both Haley and Brooke by surprise. Haley wasn't expecting any visitors today, least of all Brooke. She gets up from her seat and looks through the peep hole of the front door. From where she is she whispers softly but loud enough for Brooke to hear, "It's Lucas."

As soon as she hears that she doesn't know what to do. She can't face Lucas, no, not yet. He'd probably hate her. She thinks about it, no, Lucas could never hate her. Still, she doesn't want to be seen, so she tells Haley just that.

"He's probably noticed your car," is Haley's reply. The doorbell rings a second time. "Coming!" she shouts.

"I parked at the corner; he probably just walked here and took the short cut." Brooke hides behind the island, sitting in the fetal position.

Haley mutters a 'fine' and continues her way towards the door and opens it. Of course she has to act surprised when she sees Lucas standing before her. "Lucas!" she greets.

"Hey Haley," Lucas mutters in a somewhat depressing tone.

"Oh no, I don't like that tone," Haley says in a sing-song way as if talking to a child.

"I totally messed up!" Lucas exclaims as he takes a seat on the couch.

"About what?" Haley asks although she knows what, she just wants to hear it and she's sure Brooke wants does too.

Brooke moves to the edge of the island, moving carefully as to not be seen or heard. She tries her best to hear Haley and Lucas' conversation, but with Lucas' shouting it isn't too hard. She did wish she could see his expressions though. She tilts her head ever so slightly to peek at where the two are.

"I royally screwed, that's what I did!" Lucas stands up deciding it'd be more comfortable for him.

"It's okay."

"I was so stupid! Why did I ever say that?"

"What did you say?"

"She just ran! I should have known she would run."

Now the two are having different conversations and Brooke just wishes that Lucas would pay attention so they would actually go somewhere. As if reading her mind Haley shouts.

"Lucas!"

"Yeah?" he asks as if he had just noticed her there.

"Just talk to _me_, not the wall. I'm sure I have better advice."

"Well, I…I told Brooke that I love her." Lucas said as casually as possible.

"And…"

"She ran away."

"Right."

"She didn't even give me time to explain!"

Knowing the Brooke was listening to her and Lucas' conversation, she decided to make Lucas say those things that he wants to tell Brooke but is too scared to actually say. "What would you have explained?"

Brooke kind of figured out what Haley was doing. But to be honest, she was kind of glad Haley was forcing Lucas to talk.

He let out a sigh. He wishes he was telling Brooke this, but there's a part of him that knows if Brooke were here, he'd be too scared to actually tell her, or simply her presence would make him speechless. But he decided that maybe telling Haley wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe it would help him say it to Brooke if she ever decides to show up.

"Everything!" he starts, "I'd tell her that I love her, I really love her. And that everyday I beat myself up because I didn't realize it then. Everyday I am mad at myself for having broken her heart so many times that I don't even know if I can ever fix it. I'd tell her that I hate myself for not even being close to being good enough for her. She deserves so much, Brooke. But I want to be the one for her. I love her Haley; I love her with every fibre of my being."

"And why do you love her?" Haley knows she's pushing it, but it just might work.

At this point Broke is bawling and she tries her best not to make a sound. So far it's been working. She wasn't ready for everything that Lucas had said and she's not ready for what he _will_ say. She's almost scared to hear what he has to say, she fears that she'll hear those sweet words and just fall for him again. It's not that she doesn't believe him, she does. She's just scared.

"I love her because even though she just woke up in the morning and her hair is like a bird's nest and she's wearing oversized shirts and shorts and she has not even the slightest make-up on her face she still looks as beautiful as she does wearing a red gown with scarlet red lipstick. I love her because she has a laugh that is so contagious that even in my lowest moments just hearing her voice or laugh would make me feel better. I love the rasp in her voice that just draws you in. But putting all those physical things aside, I love her passion and determination she puts into her company. I love that she puts others before herself but I just wish that she would think to do something that makes her truly happy. And most of all I love the way she loves. I love her Hales, she's the one."

"She's the one for what, Luke?"

"You know what," Lucas says.

"I know, but I want to hear you say it."

"She's the one…for me. She's the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just know it. It's as if I've always know it. I know that to many people Peyton and I made sense, but to me nothing has ever made more sense than me waking up to Brooke's beautiful face every morning. She's the one I'm going to say 'I do' to. I just know it, no logic, just pure heart."

"Yeah?" Haley thinks that is the most beautiful thing he's ever said. Sure, his words are beautiful when written, but he's never seen or heard Lucas talk about someone with so much passion and love.

"Yeah!" With that Haley throws her arm around Lucas pulling him into a hug.

"Go get her!"

Behind the island, Brooke is smiling. Her smile reaches her ears as she hears Lucas' words. It's better than any love confession she's ever heard that she almost feels bad for not being there. As if on cue Jamie sees her and comes running to her making her presence known to Lucas.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie screams heading for the kitchen. Lucas' heart skips at the mention of Brooke's voice. He wonders why Jamie says Brooke's name and why he is running to the kitchen fast.

Slowly, Brooke gets up from where she was, knowing that in one way or another Lucas would know she was there. "Hey Jamie," Brooke greets with caution. Jamie pulls her to the living room where Haley and Lucas were. Haley takes Jamie from Brooke walking away knowing that Brooke and Lucas would need their time alone.

"Brooke?" Lucas chokes out.

"Hey! Would you look at that…you're here!" Brooke says nervously.

"Hey," that's all he says.

"You and Haley seemed to have a nice talk," she points out.

"How much did you hear?" he asks kind of embarrassed with his words.

"Not much, you know, snippets."

"Snippets?"

"Little snippets," Brooke assured him.

"So basically everything?"

"Basically, yes."

To that he groans. Sure that's what he had wanted to tell her earlier if she had not run away, but he probably would not have said all of the marriage stuff if she had been there; he didn't want to freak her out. Thoug he is glad that she's not mad, yelling or throwing stuff at him, yet.

"Sorry," he says.

"What for?"

He thinks for a moment which of the many faults he's sorry for right now. Then he tells her, "Everything."

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry for breaking you heart, I'm sorry for even thinking about cheating on you back then. I'm sorry for not fighting for you enough. I'm sorry I never saved you," she listens to him list all of the things he's sorry for and she wants to tell him that he did save her. From everything. "I'm sorry, I didn't let you in, I should have I know. I was just scared, I wanted to be so strong for the both of us, you know? I didn't want to seem so broken in front of you," she's nodding to everything he's saying as if telling him she understands and that it's okay, he's forgiven. "And I'm sorry for not going after you senior year when you broke up with me, I'm sorry I only said I'm sorry." At this point he sees tears in his eyes, she, too is crying. "But…I love you," there's that sentence again.

"You can't," she blurts out.

"What?"

"What about Peyton?" her voice is louder now, she doesn't know why. Then a million questions run through her head.

"She's just my friend now," he says in the same tone, he mumbles, "I think." After what happened at brunch he's not sure what Peyton and him are anymore.

"Yeah, now!" she's screaming now.

"I love you!" he too is screaming.

"Yet you asked Peyton to marry you!"

"And I am glad she said no! At the time, sure I was upset. I though the girl of my dreams had just turned down my proposal. But I was wrong; the girl of my dream rode on that carousel with me talking about our future. That same future was the one I had always thought of having with _you_, not her."

Ever since that night Brooke could not stop thinking about Lucas. She was so hurt that though they had fun she knew that Lucas had wished it was Peyton he was with and not her. But hearing him say all of those thing made her speechless. It sounds so true that she can't even doubt him. But she won't give in.

"What about your book_s_, about her!" Brooke says emphasizing the's' on 'books'.

He paused, not knowing how to explain the two novels to her. He wants to correct her, tell her that neither of his books was about Peyton. He wants to tell her that it's just a book, but he knows it isn't. It isn't _just_ a story. It's his story.

"I—I don—don't know," he stutters, "But I do know that the book wasn't about Peyton or at least it wasn't going to be. It was supposed to be about basketball, the love triangle that never ended, all that high school stuff. The editing ended up showing just one side of me, the one by Peyton, but Brooke I never meant for it to be like that."

Brooke couldn't argue with that. He already answered every question she was going to ask. So she moves onto her next subject.

"What about The Comet?" she shouts.

"What about it?" still, they are having a screaming match.

"Just…please!" Brooke is getting frustrated now.

"The comet is _you_! Who else brought me direction, beauty and meaning? Who else would always remain in my heart? Who else would I wait my entire life for? You, Brooke, it's you. And you did come back, and this time I am never letting you go again."

"Lucas," Brooke tries to stop Lucas from…well, making her fall for him. But it's too late, she already has.

"Brooke Davis, I will go to the ends of the earth, I will do anything and everything and I will fight every battle I have to, just to have you in my arms again. Brooke Davis, I am going to fight for you."

If Brooke was speechless before, she's even more speechless now. What else _could_ she say anyway? He's already answered every question she's wanted to ask him. Actually, he's said and confessed more than she imagined he ever could.

"Lucas…"

Lucas could see Brooke struggling with her words, he smiles thinking it's one of the cutest things ever. But despite how cute and entertaining it is, he decides to help her out. "You don't have to say anything Brooke. I don't want things to be awkward between us because I really love the time we've spent these last few months. Just know that…I'm not going anywhere."

"Luke…," this time Brooke is determined to speak, "I do love you."

A small smile—okay, it wasn't a small smile, it must have been the widest smile she's ever seen on Lucas today—creeps into Lucas' face as she says those words. That's all he needed to hear from her, but he notices she's not done yet.

She continues, "I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

He understands, he's hurt her so bad years ago and he knows it will take a lot of effort to get her to trust him again, but like he said, he will do that. "I know. And I'll be waiting."

"You can only wait for so long," Brooke tries to contradict. She's doing it again, he knows. She's contradicting everything he's saying, but it's okay. He knows she's doing it just to make sure.

"I'll be waiting for you Brooke. Come what may."

* * *

_Phew! That was worth one week of writing! I know...it's pathetic. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you send reviews. I would also like to know what you want to happen and how you want Lucas to fight for her. I've got a few ideas, but I really want to hear other inputs. Thanks for reading!! I promise my next update won't take 6 weeks long. _


	6. In a State of Blissful Happiness

_The number of my reviews have dropped! What happened? Was it bad? Oh no, I hope this one's better. Anyway, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and read my sotry. And also I am glad people noticed the lines from Gilmore Girls and the line in Chapter 4 from Friends. There will be some lines/reference from Gilmore Girls, Friends and maybe even The Office here and there. Last chapter was mostly drama (at least for me it was since I enjoy writing humor), but this chapter has more of the quirky and witty conversations that you love (I hope). I talk too much. I will stop now. Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I watch Gilmore Girls, Friends, The Office and One Tree Hill, I will never be able to own it. Okay, _now_ you can enjoy!!_

Come What May

Chapter 6: In a State of Blissful Happiness

24 hours have passed since Brooke last saw Lucas, 24 hours since she heard his overwhelming confessions, and 24 hours have gone by for her to process everything he's said. And that's all she did last night, think about what he said. And she thinks those were the sweetest words she's ever heard. Before she had secretly been jealous of Peyton because she had page after page of Lucas telling the whole world that he loves her; but as his confessions now echo in her head, she thinks that nothing can ever compare to those words.

She walks around her store as if walking on cloud nine. She wears a silly grin on her face as she skips through her store, completely oblivious to how silly she appears to look like. But no matter how happy she is about everything Lucas had said, she won't give in. He told him he'd fight for her, so she'll let him. She wants to see to what extent he will go for her. She wants to know how long he'll wait. And maybe it was a little mean, but that's her heart's way of knowing that this time he isn't going anywhere. It's her heart's way of making sure it won't be broken again. And also it would be amusing to see what he would do for her.

_Clothes over Bros _he sees it from a distance. Lucas parks his car on the side, but not directly in front of Brooke's store. He wants to surprise her with a visit.

"So what might you suggest is a good color on me?" he asks as he enters the store.

"Lucas," she says almost in disbelief as she turns her body around to face him.

"Don't do that," he whines.

"Do what?"

"'_Lucas'_ me", he says 'Lucas' in the same way she did.

"Why?"

"Because it already sounds like the upcoming conversation would be awkward," he points out.

"And how do you suggest I reply to that?"

"The same way you would if I hadn't told you I love you."

"What, do you want to reenact your surprise visit?"

Lucas pretends to think about it and says, "I think that's a great idea!"

"You are kidding!" they both don't notice it, but they have fallen back to their comfortable conversations.

"I am dead serious." he says in his most serious tone and face, "Okay, I am going to go back outside and you go do what you were doing."

"Luc—," Brooke protests but Lucas holds his hand up to stop her.

Lucas walks back out and after a few seconds, walks back in. "So what might you suggest is a good color on me?" he asks the second time in less than 5 minutes.

"Oh golly me, is that the one and only Lucas Eugene Scott, to whom I share my undying love for?" Brooke says in exaggeration, she found it quite funny.

"You just ruined the whole thing! Now we are going to have to go back to the beginning," Lucas replies, but he can't hide the bit of laughter he has from watching Brooke.

"Oh just sit down," she demands lightly, but he does just that. He sits on the small couch on Brooke's store and Brooke sits down just after he does, but Brooke sits down a good two feet from him.

"You know, I haven't really apologized for the way I just said I love you yesterday, I shouldn't have said it like that," Lucas says coyly.

"It's okay. I mean yes, it wasn't the best way to tell someone you love them, but it's us, when did we ever do something the normal way?" Lucas smiles at her, agreeing with what she had said. "But if you could do it again, how would you have done it?" Brooke raises her eyebrows playfully.

"Well, we would _definitely_be in Paris. Oh! I'd take you to the Eifel Tower after we have a romantic dinner. I'll have a dozen lilies and roses for you because those are your favorite. You'd ask me, 'Luke, what ever are these for?' And I would reply, 'Why, Brookie they are my way of saying I love you.'" he smiles and she just laughs at him.

"Alright," she's still laughing at his ridiculousness, "Why there and then?"

"Because I know you can't run away from me."

"Sure, I can."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'd have your passport and the key to our--one bedroom--hotel in which your precious clothes are kept in," he says smugly.

"Lucas Scott, you are mean!"

"I told you I'd go to the ends of the earth if it means being with you," he smirks.

"Really?" Brooke asks to which Lucas nods. "Well, I'm really tired, there's a coffee maker out back, want to make me some coffee? Thanks!"

He just laughs at what she tells him, but doesn't say a word.

"Lucas?" Brooke says.

"Yes?"

"Coffee!"

"You weren't serious about that, were you?"

"Dead serious."

"Ugh," he grunts while standing up and heading to the back room, "Oh the things I do for you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles, happy that she and Lucas can still have the friendship they had before the love confessions. It's taking her all her will not to just fall in his arms and let him love her like she always wanted, but she knows she still needs time and she still needs to trust him. Actually, she trusts him; if she had a kid, she'd trust him enough to leaver him/her with him to take care of. If she was about to fall off a building, she'd trust him enough to hold onto him. If she was in the dark and couldn't see, she'd trust him enough to lead her home. But this, this is a different situation.

She sees him come out from behind with a cup of coffee on his right hand. "You know what, I changed my mind; I don't want coffee anymore, but you can have it."

"You, Brooke Davis are mean!" Lucas says heading back at the back room.

"Where are you going with that?" Brooke asks.

"I'm going to throw it out." Lucas says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Throw away perfectly good coffee? You know, if I was a Gilmore I would consider that a crime!" she exclaims referring to the Gilmore Girls and their addiction to coffee.

"No, if you were a Gilmore, you wouldn't, _ever_ deny coffee."

Brooke opens her mouth to respond, but she realizes that he's trapped her. He's right, a Gilmore would never turn down coffee, "Okay, you got me there."

"So do you still want this coffee?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll just have to drink it myself."

"Okay."

"You know, I put extra sugar in here, just the way you like it."

"I don't care," she pretends.

Lucas takes a sip of the coffee, "Hmm, it's so good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, almost like my mom's coffee," Lucas knows Brooke could never resist his mom's coffee or anything his mom makes, really.

"Give me that!" Brooke grabs the coffee mug carefully from Lucas so as to not spill it's contents. She let's out an _'Mmm'_ as she takes a sip. "I think you might have gotten your coffee making skills from Karen."

"Making coffee isn't really that challenging."

"I can never get to proportions right!!" she exclaims defending herself. Lucas just laughs at her ridiculousness, it's what he loves about her.

The bells on the door jingle signaling someone is at the door and they both turn their attention towards it.

"Hey, Brooke, hey Lucas," Millicent greets.

"Hey," both of them reply at the same time. Brooke gets up to hug her employer and friend.

Millicent noticed the fun conversation they were having before she came in and she hates having to have been the one to break it. "I can take care of the store from here, Brooke."

"Oh no, that's okay."

"No, really, you need to rest, you've been working really hard lately," she argues.

"I've worked the same amount you have," Brooke points out.

"I..uh," she was running out of excuses, "Mouth is coming here later and there's going to be a whole lot of making out."

"Okay! Fine, I'll go home! Are you sure you can handle the store?"

"I have done this before, you know?"

"I know. I'll just get my things," Brooke says heading to the back, leaving Millicent and Lucas.

Millicent never really had a conversation with Lucas before, so this was kind of awkward for her, and she thinks for him as well.

Millicent is the first to talk, "So I read your book, Unkindness of Ravens."

"Oh, did you?" Lucas asks.

"Well…no," she doesn't know why she started with such a topic; she didn't even read the book. "I just didn't know what to say."

Lucas chuckles, "It's okay, I wouldn't really recommend you to read my first novel."

"Oh…"

"I would recommend you to read my second book and every other book after that."

"Okay, I will."

"When you read about the comet, think Brooke not Peyton."

She laughs and smiles, even though she doesn't know him that well, she knows of the troubles The Comet has brought to his life. "I'll make sure to remember that," she smiles.

Brooke comes back from behind with her bag and folders which Lucas guesses has her designs for the next line.

Brooke hugs Millicent again and heads for the door, Lucas behind her.

"It was nice talking to you," Lucas says before opening the door just as a gentleman should for Brooke.

Before heading out she calls out to Millicent, "Don't make out too much when there are customers, 'kay?" She hears Millicent laugh and Lucas and her are out the door.

"So?" Lucas says.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" Brooke asks, knowing he would behind her tail all day today.

"Nope." he answers.

"Fine, get in my car."

"But I brought my car."

"Aww, that's too bad."

"Are you suggesting I just leave my car here?"

"We're both going to the same place, if you bring your car we'll just waste gas."

"Fine, so where are we going?" he asks as they get in her car.

"Home…I want to watch tv," she starts the car and heads for the road home.

"That's fine with me."

"You know, Peyton might be there," she points out and looks at him.

"Well, I'm going to have to face her at one point." he says calmly though nervous of the possibility of meeting Peyton after what happened yesterday.

. . . . .

"They are not weird!" Lucas exclaims as the enter Brooke's house.

"Pickles are so weird!" Brooke retorts.

"How are they weird?"

"Because they are soaked in liquid but they still end up crunchy! And they're all wrinkly, that's weird."

"I'll never understand you, Brooke Davis."

"It's okay," she shrugs her shoulders, "At least you try."

"Peyton!" Brooke calls out. Peyton still hasn't come home since yesterday and Brooke is really starting to get worried. "Peyton, are you home?" still no reply. "Look, I'm sorry bout yesterday," she says in hopes that will make her come out. Still, no budge.

Lucas is circling the living room in search of any signs of Peyton. Then on the kitchen counter he sees an envelope and a name on it. "Uh, Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a letter here for you…it's from Peyton."

"Oh, what does it say?"

"It's your letter, you should read it."

"Right." Brooke says walking up to where Lucas is.

Brooke opens up the letter, nervous as to what it says. She doesn't know why she's nervous, what could Peyton have written that could be so bad? She looks at Lucas, worry evident in her eyes and Lucas puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to read it now." she tells Lucas.

He chuckles, "Okay."

_Dear Brooke,_

_I don't think you ruined everything. I didn't mean what I had said the other night. I was upset and I know that's not a good enough excuse. I was upset with Lucas, but mostly I was upset with myself. I have done you so much wrong throughout our friendship, Brooke Davis. It's a wonder why you ever forgive me, but I am thankful for it. _

_By now, you probably know that I am gone. Don't worry, I know where I'm going, I'll be safe. I just needed to get away. Yes, from Lucas and also from tree Hill. This Lucas thing kind of got out of hand. I know now that Lucas and I are better off as friends, but it doesn't make the pain hurt any less. I don't know if it makes me love him a little less than I did yesterday. I am hoping that being away for awhile will get me back on track. Maybe when I come back I'm not going to be that jealous ex-girlfriend that I've become. But I don't know when I'll be back. _

_We won't be talking for some time and our last conversation isn't really how I imagined it to be. I'm sorry for the things that I said, really I am. I was just jealous of you and Lucas, you seemed so close and I...I just lost it. You can tell Haley, Nathan and Lucas whatever you want because I don't really know what I _am_ doing. And tell Lucas…that I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but it's all I have. _

_Until next time,  
__Peyton Sawyer_

"She left," Brooke uttered once she finished reading the letter.

"What?" Lucas wasn't sure if he heard Brooke right, she had said it in such a soft and quiet way.

"She's gone," Brooke takes a seat on one of the kitchen chairs, "she didn't say when she's coming back."

Brooke's eyes start to water and without giving it a second though, without noticing it even, he intertwines his hand with hers. "What did the letter say," he pauses for a moment, "If you don't mind."

"She said—uh—here," she said giving the letter to Lucas.

Lucas holds his hand out to take it, but stops, "Are you sure you want me to read it?" when she nods he lets go of her hand he didn't know he was holding in the first place. Once he was done he folded the letter and placed it on the table, "She'll be back," he's not sure why he said that, he's not sure if it's even true.

"I know, I just wish we could have worked it out before she left."

They both stay quiet for awhile until Lucas start laughing.

Brooke looks at him, wondering how this situation could ever be funny, "I'm glad you find this to be a laughing matter."

He's still laughing as he talks, "No—it's just—well, the whole thing sounds like you guys are breaking up."

"What?"

"You know like the letter and the 'I wish we could have worked things out' thing made it seem as if you guys were breaking up."

Brooke chuckles realizing that it did sound like they just broke up. "I'm going to miss her, though," Brooke says in a sad tone.

"I know," Lucas once again takes her hand, this time leading her to the living room. "Let's watch TV, it'll get your mind off the break up."

Brooke slaps him playfully then takes the TV remote. "Luke," she whines.

"Yes, Princess?"

"There's nothing good on."

"You are kidding! The Hills isn't on?"

"Ugh, The Hills is so high school and I am done with all that high school drama."

"Just the other day you wanted me to watch it," he tells her in disbelief, looking at her direction.

"Just the other day you weren't in love with me. Things change," Brooke turns to Lucas, quick to reply.

"Maybe I ever stopped loving you," she's quiet when he says that. "Brooke Davis, did I make your speechless?"

"Ha! No. I was just…I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Lucas decides to drop the subject and no longer torture her…for now. "Okay," he says, "what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm," Brooke thinks for a moment, "Pickles!"

"What?!"

"I want pickles," she repeats.

"We spent a good 10 minutes arguing about why you don't like pickles and now you want to eat pickles?"

"Well, you made a couple of good points as to why it is a good food item. Maybe I should try it again."

"Brooke Davis you are a mystery."

"I know."

. . . . .

During dinner, after one bite of the pickle Brooke hated it all over again so Lucas whipped something, anything they could make from the contents of her refrigerator. Whatever it is he had made, Brooke had liked. They watched two movies after dinner and half way through the third one, she had fallen asleep on the couch. Since then he couldn't do anything but stare at her, it was as if walking on cloud nine.

Lucas is glad that the two of them can still go back to the way they were before yesterday, it shows him how strong their relationship really is, no matter what kind. He's only going to make their relationship stronger. He said he'd fight for her, and he is. He is fighting for her in the most simplest of ways, but probably also the best way. He is there for her, just as he always will be. She may not notice the way he is fighting for her now, and he doesn't think it matters. As long as he could make her smile despite the situation, he'll be fine.

It's dark outside and he needs to go home, well, he doesn't _need_ to. He doesn't have anything or anyone to go home to. He gently shakes the sleeping princess in his arms, "Brooke?" he says softly.

"Mmm, leave me alone," Brooke mutters with her eyes still closed.

"It's 11:45, I'm going to go now."

"Ohh," maybe it's just him, but he could have sworn he heard a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "Okay, 'night."

"Um, Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't have my car."

"Well that's very stupid of you," her eyes are still shut, and she's still half asleep.

"You told me not to bring my car."

"But I'm too lazy to drive you," she complains. After awhile she says, "Stay."

"But—," Lucas was about to protest but he notices that Brooke is sound asleep. He gets up from where he is and gently lays Brooke's head down. He takes an envelope from his back pocket and sets it down the coffee table. Lucas walks back to where Brooke is, slides his left hand under her back and the right one behind her knee, carrying her up her room. She mumbles and mindlessly puts her arms around Lucas. When he reaches her bedroom she gently sets Brooke down. He planned to go back to the living room quietly but he tripped on one of the legs of her bed.

"Ugh, great! Now I'm wide awake," Brooke exclaims.

"No, shh, go back to sleep."

"Nah, I have to change?"

"Why?" _Well, that's a stupid question_, Lucas thinks.

"You try wearing a pencil skirt to sleep!"

"Right. Well, good night."

"Where are you going you don't have a car and I am so not driving you," she talks to him while in the bathroom, changing her clothes.

"In the living room, unless you've got a more comfortable place in the bathroom," he says loud enough for her to hear.

"You can't use the bathroom, you never know when I have to pee in the middle of the night. And the couch is awfully uncomfortable."

"We fell asleep there before."

"And you can't tell me your neck didn't hurt."

"Okay, it did."

"You can sleep here. My bed is big enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Just don't do anything weird," Brooke tells him once she was out of the bathroom and in her pajamas.

"And what would count as weird?" Lucas asks taking his coat off.

"That! Lucas what are you doing?"

"You try sleeping in a coat!"

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"My undershirt and boxers."

"Fine," Brooke climbs to her bed and Lucas quickly follows. "G'night, Lucas."

"Good night Brooke."

They lay there in the silence, both staring at the ceiling, neither of them asleep. "Brooke?" Lucas calls out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Brooke turns her head to face him. He can see the faint outline of his body, he's still staring at the ceiling.

Though looking up, Lucas can sense Brooke staring at him, so he turns to face her as well. He explains, "I've decided to tell you that I love you every morning and every night."

"Ohh…okay."

They both drift to sleep quickly after that. A noticeable smile appears on Brooke's face while she sleeps thinking of the man lying beside her.

It's okay that Brooke can't tell Lucas 'I love you' yet. She's not ready, he understands that. But that doesn't mean he can't say it to her. It just one of his many ways of fighting for her. And the letter that sits on her coffee table downstairs with her name scripted on it, is also one of the many ways.

. . . . .

_That was a lot of Brucas, huh? Was that too mushy? I thought it was just cute. Would cute count as mushy? Well, I hope you liked it. There wasn't much Naley and Jamie...well, at all. But they'll be there. I just wanted to show how Brooke and Lucas could still feel safe with each other despite what happened...but anyway, you already know that, you just read it. _

_The title of this story is "In a state of Blissful Happiness" because I've mentioned 'cloud nine' like twice and being me, I like to google things. So I googled that phrase and I thought the definition was quite quaint. _

_Next up! Brooke and Lucas will talk about their past. Dun, dun, dun. And yes, there will be Naley. So if you want me to get a move on the next chapter, please, do review. I love, love, love reading them! Seriously, I talk too much. Now, I will stop so you will hopefully review._


	7. I'll Wait For You, Come Back

_Wow, it's been a month since my last update. I am terribly sorry, would you forgive me if I said it's because I was busy with moving houses and writing 3 essays in the frist 2 months of school? Oh and another one this week! Grade 11 sucks! Anyway, I love everyone who reviewed my story! Thank you! Thank you! And Naley and Jamie are in this chapter! Yay! The title is taken from Ian McEwan's novel Atonement. It's such a great book. _

_Disclaimer: I own probably 5 dollars worth of pennies! And still none of my favourite shows.._

Come What May

Chapter 7: I'll Wait For You, Come Back.

It's morning, Brooke thinks. She can see light though her eyes stay shut. She makes no effort to get up, let alone open her eyes to the bright shine of the sun. Instead, she nuzzles her head closer to the comfort of Lucas' bare chest. She stops, _Lucas' bare chest?!_

With fear she opens her eyes. "Ahh!" she screams making Lucas jump up from his sleeping position. She moves away from Lucas and away from his tangled arms around her. She sits up facing him and he does the same.

"What?" Lucas asks still adjusting his eyes to the bright rays of the sun.

"First of all, why were your arms around me? Second, why don't you have a shirt on?" Brooke screams.

Lucas chuckles a little, earning an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look from Brooke, "Okay, firstly, you are the one who moved closer to me and therefore out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around you. But you can't tell me you didn't like it?"

Brooke gives him a death glare, she's about to respond but he speaks out first.

"Secondly," he smirks at her, "it was really hot and I don't know how to work your freakin' high tech air condition."

"You see, this is what I meant by not doing anything weird!"

"It was—," Lucas tries to reason, but this time Brooke cuts him off.

"No, I don't want to hear a peep from you, young man."

"Ok—,"

"Not a word. Now, as a punishment you have to make me breakfast."

Lucas stays silent just like she had asked.

"Fine you can talk now, but I still want my breakfast."

"Alright," he gives in. "What do you want for breakfast, Princess?"

"Hmm," Brooke ponders about it for a second, "Oh! I want eggs and bacon—no, no, I don't want bacon. I want potatoes and toast…but not together. And I want oatmeal—no, never mind, I want cereal, but don't put milk, just the cereal itself. And finally, pancakes and waffles. Blueberry pancakes and chocolate waffles," she states then adds one more thing, "This is the last one, I promise: Coffee—I change my mind! I want hot cocoa."

"And we're going to eat all that?" Lucas asks not being able to believe everything she's listed for him all in one meal.

"I don't know about you, but I certainly will."

Lucas gets up from the bed and so does Brooke; he stretches his arm and does his usual morning exercise routine that Brooke knows so well. But before he can stretch and bend his muscles Brooke speaks, "Put a shirt on for god's sakes, Prince Charming."

Lucas chuckles and takes his shirt from the day before, pulling it over his head. "Is this better?" he asks.

"Much," she answers. She goes into her dresser and changes into a casual pair of sweatpants and a simple shirt. When she goes back to her bedroom, Lucas is on his way out of it and she guesses he's going to the kitchen to start her breakfast buffet. But to her surprise he comes back and walks to her.

He walks to her and he can see confusion in her eyes, he chuckles a bit at the sight. He stops right in front of her and brings her to his arms. Surprisingly she wraps her arms around his waist. It doesn't feel awkward to do this, it's like they've been in each others arms for years. Her head is on his shoulder and he leans down and kisses the top of her head. Then he utters the words as clear as ever, "I love you, Princess."

He smiles at her and so does she, he knows she won't say anything so he walks away, still smiling, Brooke notices. Before he's far form her reach, she slaps his butt playfully. And when he turns around, she simply winks at him and heads for the kitchen giggling before he does.

She enters the kitchen and just stands, smiling from ear to ear. She leans on the counter and looks around the room, her eyes stop when she sees a white envelope neatly placed at the center of the coffee table in the living room. She walks towards it with hesitation, with each step she's closer to the envelope and the closer she gets the clearer the word is on the envelope: Brooke. It's his handwriting, she knows and remembers. She sits down on the couch in front of the coffee table. She brings her hand out to the letter and outlines the letters of her name with her finger before slowly taking it in her hands.

She's been too caught up with this envelope in front of her that she's failed to notice that Lucas had already been in the kitchen heating up a pan. She stands up and looks at him, "What's this?"

"It's a letter," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world…and well it is.

"I know that…but what is it for?"

"Most people read letters," Lucas points out.

"Right…should I do that?"

"It would be a waste of paper if you didn't."

"We don't want to waste paper."

"No, we don't."

"So I'll read this," Brooke says staring at the letter in front of her.

"Okay, I'll be here making breakfast."

"Okay," she says and takes her seat again on the couch. She just stares at the unopened letter. She doesn't know why she can't bring herself to open it. It wouldn't hurt, right? Yes, it would, though not purposely. She's received so many letters from Lucas in the course of the few months—months she thought were too short, but were surely the best few months of her life-- they were together. She has proof because until this day she still has every one of Lucas' letters. She can't bring herself to open the letter because it would remind her of the days in high school when she would just sit peacefully, reading his letters, memorizing it word by word and forever engraving it in her heart.

She doesn't know how long she's been holding on to the letter tightly against her heart, but it must have been long enough for Lucas to finish making breakfast. He walks towards her with a tray containing two plates with eggs, pancakes and waffles and two cups of hot cocoa. He then brings a second tray with potatoes, toast and cereal—no milk.

"You didn't read the letter," he tells her though he's noticed her just staring at it while he was cooking.

"Yeah…," she feels embarrassed, but he smiles telling her that it's okay.

"Well, you better get started, because there will be another one for tomorrow."

"Is this another one of your everyday thing?" she asks placing his letter safely on the pocket of her pants, careful not to crumple it.

"Yes. And that is just the tip of the ice berg."

"Can't wait," she says forking the eggs and sliding it in her mouth.

. . . . .

"Hmm," Brooke moans setting her plate down at the coffee table. The pancakes? Good! Waffles? Better! Potatoes? The best! Through out the whole time she's known him, she realizes he's never cooked for her, at least not a meal this good.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asks with a grin on his face.

"If I had known you could cook like that, I would have never broken up with you." she jokes.

Curiosity got the better of Lucas and so he asked, "Why did you?"

"I told you..," _No, she didn__'__t._

"Please be honest, Brooke. I want to know."

"Because…," she tried to muster all her confidence, but it wasn't enough. She knew sooner or later she'd break down in tears. But not yet, she'll stay strong for as long as possible, "Because I was scared of being heartbroken again…but in the end I was still heartbroken."

"I don't understand," Lucas says leaning closer to Brooke as if searching her eyes for an explanation.

"Peyton…" she chokes out, her voice is hoarse, more so than usual.

"Always Peyton!"

"Listen!" she shouts gaining more courage. "I'm going to talk, you…you just listen, 'kay?" she asks softly to which she just nods.

"The day before Haley and Nathan's wedding, Peyton told me she was on love with you. My heart dropped 20 floors when I heard that, Luke. I knew from that moment nothing would ever be the same for us. You proved me right when weeks after that you got together with Peyton…"

He knows he was supposed to be shutting up and listening to her, but the moment she said those words clarity hit him. She had broken up with him after Peyton had told him she loves him. She didn't want to get her heart broken a second time—from the same two people. Her insecurities got over her, and maybe he could be mad at her or at Peyton, but he couldn't blame anyone any more than he can blame himself. He had proved her right by being with Peyton weeks after that.

"I'm sorry," he finds himself blurting out. He's said it too many times before that he's afraid to her it has lost its meaning. "I hope you can understand the depth of my apologies, Brooke. I…I'm so sorry for everything I have caused."

She just nods and hopefully that is enough for her to tell him it is okay. She couldn't bring herself to speak; afraid she'd break into tears.

After a moment of silence between the two, Brooke speaks again. "Why did you kiss Peyton? That night at Tric, the night you proposed to Lindsey? Why'd you kiss her?"

He almost forgot about that night. He shouldn't be surprised that she knows, of course Peyton would tell her he kissed her. "It was that nagging thing at the back of my head, you know? The one telling me, 'what if I was with Peyton?' If I felt that spark between that kiss then I would have known that I'm not suppose to be with Lindsey, but I didn't feel it. It just…wasn't there anymore. That's why I proposed to Lindsey. Little did I know, I should have kissed you," he chuckles. "But I know you'd never let that happen. You're too good to kiss someone else's man."

She smiles at him and his attempt to make this conversation slightly light. "So…that nagging thing at the back of your head is gone?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You know we're practically together." Lucas states flatly.

"What?" her head snaps around to face his.

He laughs soflty, "Yeah. Think about it. I picked you up at work yesterday and we hung out at your house and ate dinner. That sounds like I was picking you up for a date, huh? Then we sleep on the same bed and wake up to each others arm--"

"--unintentionally," she reminds him.

He smiles at her reminder and continues, "I made you breakfast and we had an argument. What more could spell out 'together' better than that?"

Brooke laughs at how ridiculous he can be, although it does seem like they're together, but not that much, "We don't kiss, makes out or have sex."

"Not yet," Lucas says playfully with a mischievous look on his face. And that's when Brooke playfully hits his arm. "Okay, I deserve that after what I did."

Brooke has a victorious smile on her face and she nearly jumps when her cell phone vibrates and rings. She picks up her phone and sees that the call is from Haley, she flips it open, "Hey you! Uh-huh, right. Okay, fine!"

She shuts her phone and turns to face Lucas just as he shuts his phone. She looks confused, but nonetheless she goes on, "Haley wants me to help her baby-sit Jamie. She has a lot on her plate apparently."

"Nathan wants me to play basketball with him, apparently Quintin and Skillz are busy."

"I think they think we hang out to much," Brooke tells him.

"You are probably right," he says chuckling.

"I'm going to head up to get dressed." she tells Lucas.

"So will I," Lucas says, his clothes are still up in Brooke's room.

. . . . .

Brooke stands again on Haley and Nathan's doorstep, this time she doesn't feel so awkward or reluctant. It took her quite a while to get here though, she had to take Lucas to Clothes over Bro's to get his car. She told herself that when they got together, they'd just share a car, then she mentally kicked herself for thinking too far ahead.

Haley answers the door with Jamie in tow. Jamie jumps in Brooke's arms with a giggle. Brooke turns her attention to Haley, "To what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Haley motions for her to come inside and says, "I can't let Lucas have you all to himself."

"Maybe he wasn't with me."

"But he was, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Brooke brings her head down and Haley has a victorious smirk on her face.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie tugs at Brooke's top, "Are you and Uncle Lucas together?"

Brooke smiles to the innocent boy and sets him down to the ground, "No, Jamie we aren't."

"But he said he loves you."

"I know. But it's more complicated than that."

"Do you love him, too?"

She's already told Haley and Lucas, what's the harm of saying it again? "Yes, I do."

Jamie shrugs and says, "I think you should be together."

This takes Brooke by surprise, even her 5 year old godson is rooting for the two of them. "And why do you think that, little man?"

"Because you're the one for him, Brooke Davis. And one of these nights, you are going to realize it."

Okay, now she's even _more_ surprised. Jamie has been throwing her a lot of surprised lately. "How--what?"

"Uncle Lucas and I had a very long grown-up conversation yesterday," Jamie says proudly.

Brooke looks to Haley who just shrugs her shoulders, she's probably as clueless as she is. She turns once again to Jamie, takes his hand and lead his to the living room. She felt good to hear what Jamie had said. For so long she's been thinking that yes, Lucas is the guy for her, but is _she_ the girl for him. "So what exactly did Lucas say?"

"It's a secret," Jamie smiles.

. . . . .

"Thank you for interrupting my time with Brooke," Lucas says once he steps foot on the river court.

Nathan tosses the ball to Lucas, "Well, you're going to be with her again tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"You guys are practically together."

"That's what I told her!"

"So Haley told me about yesterday. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Was I totally lame yesterday?"

"Not really, but saying "totally" is very lame, yes."

Lucas shoots the ball from where he is, "But that definitely isn't." The boys go on to play basketball each scoring their fair share of points. They stop after awhile because of Lucas's medical condition and sit at the bench.

"So do you think Brooke is going to cave soon?" Nathan asks after taking a sip of his drink.

"Nah, she won't let herself think of it that much, you know?"

"She'll come around."

"I know."

"Don't screw it up this time, man!"

"I think I've learned my lesson."

"Good. Because I'll have to kick your ass."

"In basketball? Not possible."

"You are just so funny today!"

The two laugh and after a while they are both silent, both lost in their own thoughts. Lucas' eyes gaze over Peyton's painting that is slowly fading. "Hey, did you know that Peyton told Brooke she loves me the night before your wedding?"

"No, but I guess that's why Brooke broke up with you."

"Yeah. Do you think I'd be with her if she didn't break up with me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but no. I believe in your love for Brooke, I do. But I think if you hadn't gotten with Peyton that second time, you'd always be wondering "what if?". Now that's gone and I know you know who you want to be with."

"Yeah," Lucas nods. Nathan's right, although he did love Brooke, back then being the stupid boy that he was, he would always be wondering how his life would be if he was with Peyton. Now he knows, his life wouldn't be nearly as good as it is now even though he isn't with Brooke yet. He would have been content, not happy. He would smile, sure, but never from ear to ear. And whenever he would turn around, he wouldn't see the girl he wants standing next to him when all his dream come true.

"Let's head on home. Haley's making dinner and she asked Brooke to help."

"Dun, dun, dun."

"You still don't trust Brooke's cooking?"

"No, man. It's Haley's cooking I don't trust."

"What's wrong with my wife's cooking?"

"Well…sometimes she just uses too much garlic."

"No, she doesn't!"

"There are other ingredients, Nathan."

The two went on for about five minutes arguing about Haley and Brooke's cooking, Nathan defending his wife and Lucas defending his…soon to be Pretty Girl.

. . . . .

"Lucas gave me a letter today," Brooke tells Haley while they are making dinner.

"Oh!" Haley gets excited, "What does it say? Tell me!"

"I don't…know what it says."

"You didn't read it."

"Well, no, I plan to, I do. But what if the letter sweeps me off my feet?"

"What if the letter sweeps you off your feet?" Haley says with a 'so-what?' look in her face.

"I just…I want to know he's serious this time."

"I understand. And I know you won't listen to me, but he _is _serious this time, he wants to be with you."

"Did Lucas have a secret conversation with you, too?" she glares at Haley.

Haley laughs, "No, only Jamie did."

"Do you have any idea what he said?"

"No, but maybe the letter will tell you a thing or two."

"If I read the letter does that mean I am excused from chopping onions?"

Haley sigh, "Fine. Go read your letter."

Brooke walks to the living room, it was quiet since no one was there. Jamie was up in his room playing with Chester or drawing. It was, she guesses the perfect time to read the letter. She takes out the letter from her purse and this time opens it instead of just staring at it.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I don't know if you remember, but you once asked me if I think there was a love so strong that no person could come between it. I can't quite remember what I said (would it be over the top to say your beauty--and extremely low cut dress--distracted me? Just kidding), but I do remember you saying we'd have to wait and see. Like you, I've wondered if there was a love so strong. Do you see it now? I do. All I know is that yes, there is a love so strong that no person, nothing can come between it. _

_It's amazing that through the heartbreaks we've share and experienced, we can still manage to laugh at the end of the day. I think that's strong, whatever you call it, be it love, friendship or bond, whatever we have is strong. It's strong because it's survived two break ups, infidelity, death, and many more. Look now where we are, I am fighting for you, you may not notice it, but I am. And hopefully one day I'll win this battle and so will you, one day I hope what your heart tells you will overweight that of your mind's. I know it's hard to do that for the third time and my promises have probably lost all its meaning, but just have faith in us. I do. I know we've both made our share of mistakes, some more than others--i.e. me--but it's different now. I know I can't lose you again, I just can't. I won't. _

_Tonight, Jamie asked me if he could be the ring bearer on our wedding day. He didn't ask if we were getting married, let alone if we were together. It's as if he knows that we will be together and we will get married. It's as if he knows that I should be with you and you with me. He asked it with such innocence, but with such sureness, too. You should listen to him, Brooke, he's a smart one. I said, 'We'll see.' He also told me Lily would love to be the flower girl. It seems Jamie has our wedding all planned out. Brooke, what are you waiting for? Don't worry, no pressure, I just hope my letters will help you come back to me. I'll wait for you. Come back._

_With love, Lucas Scott_

. . . . .

"Honey, I'm home," Nathan shouts when Lucas and him enter his house. He smiles when Haley's faces comes into view, she's wearing an apron and gloves with tongs on her right hand. She lets go of the tongs and take the gloves off before walking towards his husband and best friend. There, she kisses his lips chastely.

Lucas--no matter how much he hates to say it--is jealous of her brother, he has the girl he wants, and at such a young age, too. He never made wrong choices like Lucas did. Nonetheless, Lucas greets Brooke with a hug and he could swear he saw the same look in her eyes. "I miss you, Princess," he tells her after kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you, too, Prince Charming."

"Remind me again why you two aren't together?" Nathan asks, breaking up Lucas and Brooke's hug.

"Talk more and we'll see who's not having dinner tonight," Brooke tells Nathan.

"Well, that depends, what did you cook?"

"Your favorite," Haley says.

"Okay, not a word," Nathan concludes. Haley and Nathan head to the kitchen and Brooke and Lucas are left behind.

Brooke and Lucas go to the living room where Jamie is.

"So, Lucas, mind sharing what you and Jamie talked about yesterday?"

"It's our secret."

"I want to have secrets!"

"Don't worry, you can have secrets between yourself and Lily."

"She's all the way in New Zealand."

"Not for long," Lucas says with a smile on his face. Nathan and Haley joins them in the living room after hearing what Lucas had just said. "I got a call from my mom a while ago, they're coming back. I don't know for how long or if it's for good, but they're coming back."

The joy and excitement in Lucas' eyes were evident, Brooke could see. "That's great!" Brooke pulls Lucas into a hug and so do Nathan, Haley and Jamie. "I finally have someone to have secrets with," Brooke says after the hug.

"What about me?" Haley asks putting her hand to her chest in a fake disappointment.

"At the end of the day, you'd just tell your husband my secrets."

"What about me?" Lucas asks, doing what Haley had done.

"My secrets are about you, Prince Charming."

The five of them enjoy each other's company, sharing laughter and joy. This is how it should be, Brooke thinks. She pulls Lucas to the side, trying not to make it obvious to Nathan, Haley and Jamie.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks, he doesn't know why he automatically thinks something is wrong. Actually, his heart is beating fast, not out of fear, but because of happiness. He doesn't know why, but in his heart he can feel everything about to change.

"I don't think you'll have to wait much longer. I'll come back," Brooke simply says, informing him that he's read his letter and her way of telling him not to give up on her.

_So tell me, how bad was Lucas' letter?_ _It's not fair, Lucas is an author, it's hard to write a letter from him! But did I at least do him a little bit of justice? Does he deserve justice after what has happened this season? _

_Hmm, I'm not really sure about the whole Karen, Andy and Lily thing coming back, but now that I've written it, it's staying. I just kind of wrote it down as I was writing the Brooke and Lucas conversation at the end. What do you think about it? Oh and I don't know if the ending was confusing , but no, Brooke didn't give in...yet. So stay tuned for more! Oh, and please review, I love them!!_


	8. Houses, Siblings and Hearts

_(I know I already updated this chapter, but I accidentally missed one paragraph, it's no big deal. It was just bugging me that it wasn't there.)_

_Thank you, thank you for reviewing and reading my story. How great am I? I update after just a little over a week! Anyways, I'm so glad my Lucas letter was well liked, I really wasn't sure about it. I'm not going to have a Lucas letter every chapter because you may get sick of it. Well, like I said I wasn' too sure on the Karen clan coming back home, but I stuck with it and here, you have Chapter 8: Houses, Siblings, and Hearts. Please read and review!_

_Disclaimer: Must I say it? Fine, I don't own any of my favourite shows._

Come What May

Chapter 8: Houses, Siblings and, Hearts

Like Lucas promised, Brooke had been receiving letter from him everyday. So now, there are 7 letters added to Brooke's box of Lucas' letter. Every morning for the past week, she'd wake up and find a letter from Lucas slid in under her door. Today was no different from others. She takes the letter in her hand and brings it with her to her kitchen where her cereal waits for her.

Whilst eating she reads the letter. She smiles and _Aws_ at the right time. She especially likes the line Lucas wrote saying, _"For so long I've been telling you that I'm the guy for you, now I know I should have been tell you that you are the girl for me. I know that makes a world of difference."_

Lucas's letter does help her in coming to terms that Lucas really is serious and he won't just dump her when Peyton comes back. He even said so in his 3rd letter. She remembers his exact words, _"You, Brooke are stubborn. I don't know when you'll finally comprehend or let yourself embrace the fact that I want you, not Peyton. I haven't really proved that well in the past, but you'll see."_ She smiles, when she read that, she could feel herself slowly embracing that he wants her, not Peyton.

She gets up to put her cereal bowl in the sink and walk up to her room. There, she gets out the box with all of Lucas's letters and sets this one in front. When she puts the box up where it originally was, she sees another box. It's a relatively small box, she remembers it only has 4 letters. She remembers writing these letters and never giving it to the boy it is addressed to, because of course if she had, it wouldn't be here.

Now she finds herself contemplating on whether or not to give Lucas the letter. Deciding that he deserves it after trying hard to prove his love and getting nothing in return, he could have this letter. For her this is a big step, and she hopes he sees this, too. She puts the letter in her purse and picks up her outfit for today. She gets out a casual dress perfect for going to the airport.

Lucas should be here any second now. She told him to pick her up at 7 and of course he knew in Brooke's case that meant she'd be ready at 7:15. Sure enough he's at the door at 7:15 and she's just about to put her shoes on.

"So are you ready?" he asks.

"Yep, I got everything," she smiles looking at him.

"Let's get going then," Lucas lead her to his car and opens the door for her.

"Glad to now chivalry is making a comeback," she says as she gets in the car.

"Well, you know, I can be a knight in shining armour once in a while," Lucas turns on the engine and heads for the roads.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah, I'm excited. I haven't seen my mom, Andy and Lily in months."

"Oh I can't wait to see them!" Brooke claps her hands together.

"God, I love you."

"You are weird."

"What?"

"I clap my hands like a little girl and you tell me you love me."

"You're weird," he retorts, "You clap your hands like a little girl."

"You love me anyway."

An hour more of their banters and they are at the airport. On the way, Brooke insisted on buying flowers for Karen, Andy and Lily. Brooke especially bought Lily a Lily with a blue ribbon to match her blue eyes.

They walk in the airport and go to the designated terminal they are supposed to come out from. "Lucas, are you sure it's Terminal 2? Why aren't they here yet?"

"Because I scheduled us to leave half an hour earlier," Lucas answers.

"So you are telling me I could have slept in half an hour earlier?" Brooke asks in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Mean."

"You love me anyways."

. . . . .

"Ma, is Lucas getting married again?" Lily asks as they make their way to the terminal.

"Why do you ask that honey?" Karen asks back.

"Because the last time we went to Tree Hill he was getting married to Linny," Karen and Andy couldn't help but laugh at Lily's innocence.

"Honey, her name is Lindsey and no, Lucas isn't getting married," Andy tells Lily.

"Then why are we going back to Tree Hill, daddy?" Lily, since she could talk, called Andy daddy, Karen tells her stories about Keith once in a while telling her that he's her father, too.

"Because Lily, that is where your mama grew up, and that's where Lucas grew up, too. We want you to grow up there as well."

"Will Aunt Brooke still send me pretty clothes?" she turns to her mother. Every month—no matter how hard Karen insists—Brooke sends Lily clothes she made herself.

"Yeah, and maybe you could ask her if you could make the clothes, too."

"Okay!" Lily says excitedly. Andy carries Lily on his arm, afraid she'll get lost in the crowd. "I see Lucas, mommy! Oh! And Aunt Brooke is there, too!"

Karen looks up and sure enough, there's Brooke with Lucas. She runs, leaving Andy and Lily behind, she missed seeing the two together too much. She ran up to Brooke which surprised Brooke. "Brooke! I didn't know you'd be coming, too," Karen said still hugging Brooke.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Brooke said when they finally pulled out from the hug. It didn't matter anymore to Brooke that her own mother wouldn't hug her like that or…at all.

Lucas loved to see his mother and Brooke get along so well. Brooke deserved to have a good mother figure in her life, and since her own mother couldn't do that, he could share his mother. "It's nice to see you, too mom," he says getting his mother's attention.

"Oh, sorry, it's just I didn't know Brooke was coming. I missed you, my boy!" she envelopes Lucas in a hug.

Andy and Lily have finally caught up with Karen and when Lily is close enough she runs to Brooke as well, leaving Andy with all the luggage.

Lily jumps into Brookes arm and Brooke is just in time to catch her. "Aunt Brooke, can I help you make clothes for me?" she asks just like her mother had suggested.

"Sure thing, cutie," Brooke smiles tapping Lily's nose.

"I should have known Brooke would have gotten all the attention," Lucas says jokingly.

"Lukie!" Lily says getting down on the ground and up to Lucas' arm this time.

"Lily, what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"To never call you that in public," Lily says proudly not seeing that she just broke the rule.

"Hey, Lucas," Andy greets once he's got the entire luggage Karen left behind.

"Andy! It looks like you need some help with the luggage," Lucas says. The girls head for the car leaving the two men with all of the luggage.

"My girls kind of left me to be with Brooke."

"She has that effect on people," Lucas smiles looking at Brooke.

"Obviously," Andy looks pointedly at Lucas.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I've been here less that 5 minutes and by the way you look at her, I know she's affected you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"That you are in love with her? Oh yeah."

"Want to tell her that? She doesn't seem to believe me," Lucas laughs.

"She'll come around."

"Yeah," just then Brooke turns around with an impatient look on her face.

"Hurry up, boys!"

"God, I love her," Lucas says softly.

. . . . .

Once the trio have settled down and showered they head to Haley and Nathan's house for dinner.

After the usual exchange of _"I haven't seen you in so long,"_ and the,_ "I've missed you,"_ they were all ready to have dinner. The 6 of them sit in the kitchen, leaving the two 5 year-olds to eat dinner in from of the TV after Haley insisted that _it's only for today and today only_.

"Where's Peyton?" Karen asks in the middle of dinner.

Nathan and Haley already know she had since left. The four of them, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley look at each other for a possible answer. It's Lucas who opens his mouth to speak.

"I _am_ your mother, I can sense you are about to lie to me. I want the truth, Lucas."

Lucas sighs, "She left Tree Hill, and none of us know where she went. She just left Brooke a letter saying she needed time away from everything. She said she's sorry, but she just has to do it."

"What made her leave?" Karen still asks confused.

Again, Lucas is the one to take the reigns, after all, it was mostly because of him that she left, "We got into an argument about the book, she asked me who the comet was and I honestly told her it isn't her. I explained to her and to everyone what and who the comet symbolizes and I guess she realized that I was talking about Brooke."

"What?" all of the sudden Karen's forgot the whole Peyton debacle when she looks between Lucas and Brooke. "Are you guys together? Lucas, why didn't you tell me?"

"No, ma, we aren't. Not yet, anyway, ain't that right, Princess?" he winks at Lucas playfully.

"With that attitude, we won't be for a very long time," Brooke answers.

"Someone, _please_ explain to me what's going on." Karen says and Andy couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, here's the 411," Haley starts since she highly doubts any of them will really explain, "After countless weeks and months, Lucas finally realizes Brooke is the one and when Peyton desperately asks Lucas who the comet is during brunch she realizes that it's Brooke. She storms out--of course not before practically Brooke a slut who only wanted Lucas for sex-- and that's the last we ever saw from her. Then Lucas here out of the blue confesses to Brooke he's in love with her, Brooke being Brooke runs away and comes here where Lucas later on comes. He tells me all of the things she wants to say to Brooke not knowing Brooke herself was here. She makes her presence known—or rather, Jamie does, but anyway. Lucas practically tells Brooke he wants to marry her, Brooke says she's not ready to be with him and she wants to know he's serious this time because let's face it, Lucas doesn't really have the best record with Brooke. And oddly enough, they've been inseparable since then. Lucas as we speak is fighting for Brooke, he sends her letters and say I love you countless of times."

"Wow," Karen says.

"I bet New Zealand doesn't have that much drama," Nathan chuckles.

"Yeah," Andy says in disbelief.

"I say good for Brooke," Karen smiles.

"Thanks ma!" Lucas says sarcastically.

"Well, like Haley said you don't have the best record when it comes to Brooke. I say it should be at least half a year before she takes you back."

"What?!" Lucas exclaims.

"Half a year? Really? I think hmm…maybe 3 months. These two can't live without each other. Yeah, 10 bucks they're together in 3 months," Nathan bets.

"Nah, they're too damn stubborn for their own good…or at least Brooke is. I bet about…a year maximum," Haley puts in 10 more dollars on Nathan's 10.

"I say a month tops, no one—not even themselves—can deny their chemistry. They'll be together in no time," Andy adds another 10 dollars to the pile.

"I still say 6 months," Karen adds her 10 making the pile a total of 40 dollars.

"I cannot believe you are making money out of our love life!"

"I'm thinking they're going to have sex a week before they get together," Nathan says nonchalantly.

"Nathan!" Haley hisses.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't process my thoughts before saying them."

"That's fine," Karen says, "next time, just don't talk about my son's sex life."

"Or lack there of," Nathan mumbles though knowing Lucas could still hear him.

. . . . .

"Wow, who knew Brooke could cook so well?" Andy says as the group of six join Lily and Jamie in the living room.

"Why does everybody assume I can't cook?" Brooke asks.

"Sorry," they all mumble.

They all take their place in the living room, Karen and Andy sit in the love seat with Lily in between them. Nathan and Haley are on the couch with Jamie and Chester. Then on the armchair are Lucas and Brooke, they were positioned just as they were that night in Rachel's cabin and neither of them realizes it. Brooke is seated in between Lucas legs with her back to him. They don't realize how intimate they look, how close they are to each other and how much they look like a couple. They don't realize it, but the two families in the room do.

The room is unusually quiet, each pair having their own conversation. The two kids have long fallen asleep in their parents' arms. They all know they should be catching up with each others lives, especially with Karen and Andy, but they don't. They instead catch up with each other, Karen and Andy, Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Lucas. For all of them, life has been very hectic, and what better time to catch up with each other than now?

Karen and Andy for the past week has been busy with packing and preparing for their move to Tree Hill that they hardly had a minute to have a conversation with each other. So they use this time to talk, they talked about Lily and her school, where their careers would be headed now that they're here and the living arrangements.

"We could always go back to your house," Andy suggests.

"We could but…I always wanted Brooke to move in with Lucas there," Karen shares.

"You didn't even know they were together."

"I know, but I raised a smart boy," Karen smiles looking at Lucas and Brooke lost in each other's eyes. She turns her head back to Andy, "It's just…that's where Lucas grew up, so I want his family to grow up there, too. And besides, Brooke loves that place, she spent a good amount of time in there."

"You are so sure that Brooke and Lucas will be together," Andy states.

"It may take a while before they are together, but the _will_ be together."

"What about us? Where will we live?"

"We could look for a new house; in the meantime we could stay with Lucas. Besides, it won't be for another 6 months until they get together," Karen smirks.

Haley and Nathan also have barely had time to have a decent conversation. Nathan was busy trying to get his career back on track, practicing every morning until he afternoon, then going to he ends of the world trying to get his career back. Haley doesn't blame him one bit though. While keeping the quiet they use this time to exchange stories, Nathan tells Haley about his improvement and somehow they end up in a conversation about trying for another baby.

"Wouldn't that affect your career?" Haley asks.

"You know I would choose my family before my career any day. Unless you don't want another one then—," Nathan was cut off.

"No, no, I would love another little Scott running around the house," Haley smiles.

"A baby girl would be nice."

"I can already imagine Jamie being over protective of her," she says and they both look down at Jamie.

"He'd love to have another sibling."

"Yeah and Brooke would love another kid to spoil," this time they both look at Brooke and Lucas.

"They'd make gorgeous babies," Nathan says.

Haley laughs, "They deserve it," she says seriously.

Then there's Brooke and Lucas, though they've been inseparable for the past weeks they never really had a serious conversation, just the usual banter and playful flirting. It's mostly because Brooke would allow herself to talk about or even think about the possibility of her and Lucas. But they can both say that there's something about today, being curled up in one chair and listening to each others constant breathing that makes this moment romantic.

"I have a letter for you," Brooke says to Lucas softly sp that only Lucas could hear her yet still keeping the peace in the room.

"Really?" he smiles.

"It's from…years ago, but I figured better late than never," Brooke says coyly. She digs in her bad and gets the letter that is safely placed in there and hands it to Lucas.

"Do you mind if I read it now?" he asks, shifting the letter back and forth between his right and left hand.

"Uh…no, go ahead."

He looks at her one last time before shifting his glaze at the letter in front of him. Carefully, he tears the side of the envelope open knowing he's going to keep it in the box with the rest of her letters. He prepares himself for whatever she had to say to him years ago.

_Dear Lucas, _

_You won. In more ways than one, you won tonight. And I know you'll take this night with you forever. You are going to pocket this day and carry it with you wherever you go. This night would be one of those nights that changed it all, everything. Not just because you won State Championship tonight, but because you won the girl you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true, Peyton Sawyer. _

_Peyton, too, won. She won your heart, something I've been trying to do for so long. Everyone around me won. Nathan, like you, won the state championship and he gets to go home to his wife and await their baby. Haley won, he has her love and her new love growing inside her. Rachel won, I guess, she got the guy she was flirting with in the bar for tonight. _

_I can say that I've never been more jealous of anything or anyone until tonight. Everyone got their happing ending…or I guess their happy beginning. I can honestly say that I wish I had what Nathan and Haley have—or going to have, a family. And I've wanted that with you. I know we're just 18, but what can I say, I'm young and in love. So are you, with my best friend. I'm sorry if I keep on saying that, I guess I'm still getting used to it. One day, I'll see you guys kissing and dropping your children off to school and I won't feel a pain in my heart. _

_I'm happy for you all, I really am. But is it selfish to wish that I too had won? I'm hurting my brain thinking of something that I could have possibly won tonight. Nothing. I wanted coffee from the café I was in, but they only had decaf. I wanted--no scratch that-- I want you, but I only get your friendship. That's not nearly enough. If I don't get to say that I love you to you every day and night, then it's not nearly enough. _

_Is it selfish to wish that when I gave you to OK to Peyton, I wanted you to say, "I want you, Brooke. When all my dreams come true I see you standing next to me." I guess that is selfish because that would have made me happy, but not you. But it doesn't help that I still wish you had chosen me. I know, I've been pushing you away, but that's only because I wanted you to push back to me and tell me to stop pushing you into Peyton because it's me you want. Maybe you've said that, but I wanted you to show it. _

_If you ever read this letter, which I highly doubt, don't ever hold this against me and say that this is so melodramatic. I'm allowed to be dramatic in a letter, I'm too cheery too many hours of the day. Hmm, Cheery, I guess I'll never hear you call me that again, neither will I hear you say Pretty Girl to me again. I wish…I just, I wish I could remember the last time you called me one of the two names. I'm beating myself up trying to search for it in my head. Had I know I was going to break up with you, I'd have mentally stored it in my head. But I can't for the life of me remember, maybe because you hadn't said that in a while. Now I wish I could just come up to you and ask you to call me that for one last time, but I can't. _

_Be happy Lucas, if you've learned anything from when we were together (because I doubt you learned never to break a girl's heart…kidding.) it's to just live in the moment, even for a little while. Be happy with Peyton, though I know you don't need me to tell you that. Of course you two will be happy. That's all I wanted for you guys, happiness. And if that means being together, and breaking my heart, then so be it. _

_Love—(yes, despite my many attempts to push you away, I do love you),_

_Brooke Davis_

"Brooke," Lucas chokes out after finishing the letter. He doesn't know what to say to her. Again, he feels horrible for hurting her so much. On that day of the State Championships he did feel like he won in more ways than one. In that day he knew that Brooke is the one for him even though he chose Peyton, it doesn't make sense he knows. But being with Peyton, like he said before was that nagging thing in the back of his head and also in a way he was testing what she said previous days before that, _"If there's a love so strong that no person could come between it."_ He wonders if it seems cruel to test such a thing, to take such a risk.

After he scored the winning basket, he turned around to face Brooke, she saw such a big smile on his face and he knew he wanted to wake up to that every morning and be the one to make her smile in such a way. But he chose Peyton hoping that if they were meant to be, they would find their way in the end. He guess, somewhere along the lines, he fell in love with Peyton and somewhere along the lines he fell out of love as well. But his love for Brooke remained constant, maybe he was just too blind to see it sometimes.

She's looking at him now, probably waiting for what he's going to say, but he doesn't know what to say. He just wraps his arms around him tightly, wanting to have done this when she wrote this letter to him.

She gladly accepts his hug, knowing he didn't know how to respond to her letter. She knows he's sorry and for him to say it again would be redundant. She rests her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. It's so even, _thump, thump, thump_, but yet it's so loud. Or maybe she was just getting too close.

"I'm scared, Luke."

"Of what, Princess?" he asks her looking at her eyes.

"Of your heart," is her answer. She lifts her head up from his chest and meets his eyes staring into hers.

Somehow he knows she's not talking about his feeling or emotions, she's literally talking about his heart, his HCM. "I'm fine," he reassures her, "I'm taking my meds and everything."

"It's just…I…," she wants to tell him she can't live without him, that she doesn't know what she'd do or where she'd be without him. She wants to tell him she needs him. At this moment, she just wants to give in. But unfortunately for him, she doesn't, instead, she just rests her head back to his chest and continues to listen to his heartbeat.

He doesn't even push her to continue her sentence, he's just content with her being so close to him. They stay like that for a while, her head on his chest and his head on top of hers. He loves the smell of her hair, it smelled of strawberry and of a baby; it actually reminds him of Angie. He guesses she used the same shampoo Angie used.

For the whole night, that's how they stayed, curled up in the chair, in each others arms. Neither of them realizes that the two families have since left. Before closing his eyes to sleep, he mumbles, "I love you, pretty girl."

He said 'Pretty Girl', maybe he meant to say Princess, but had said pretty girl instead because he was half asleep, but he said it nonetheless. This time she's going to remember him calling her that. Not because it's the last time she'll hear him say it, but because it's the first time she's heard him say it in more than five years. She's going to pocket this memory and bring it with her everywhere she goes. She will remember this night as the night that will change it all.

_____________________________

_Was that lame? I have a feeling it is. Well, even so, I hope you liked it. If you did, please review!!_


	9. You Call it Madness, but I Call it Love

_Sorry for the long update, I've been working on this on and off for weeks. I kept putting off writing Lucas and Brooke's letter. I got great feedbacks about Brooke and Lucas's letters and I didn't know if I could do any better than I did before. So go on, read and tell me what you think. But wait, before you do, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my stories. Oh and in this chapter I borrowed a few lines from Gilmore Girls and Friends. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything still. _

* * *

Come What May

Chapter 9: You Call it Madness, but I Call it Love

For the past week and a half, Lucas and Brooke have been sleeping on the same bed. On one way or another, at the end of the day, they would always end up in one bed. They'd find an excuse or reason, it was either because it was raining really hard and it would be dangerous to drive in that weather or because they were too tired, there were even times they'd watch a movie and just fall asleep towards the end.

After that night at Haley's the two haven't slept without each other beside them. Heck, they didn't do anything without each other. If Brooke was working in Clothes over Bro's then Lucas was there with her with his laptop in tow, working on the finishing touches of his novel. If Lucas worked at home, then Lucas was right beside him with her drawing board propped up on her lap as she sketches her new designs. At the end of the day, for one reason or another they would end up sleeping on the same bed.

They would sleep on the opposite side of the bed and in the morning find themselves tangled up in each other's arms, just like today. Brooke gets up before Lucas does; she figures he needs the rest after the stressful week he's had. For the past week he had been finishing up the publication of his book. She didn't ask him much about the book; she's still uncomfortable with the topic of it. She also refuses to believe the book is about her regardless what Lucas says.

"You know, I might as well move all my furniture and clothes in here," Lucas says as he makes his way downstairs. Also, for the past week and a half, Lucas always jokes around that Brooke might as well give in because they are practically together.

"Then all your stuff would be here," she says trying to seem oblivious.

"Well, what if all my stuff was here?"

"Then you'd be going back and forth all the time, I mean it doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, never mind, here's letter 19," Lucas says handing Brooke in the letter.

"Oh goody!" Brooke squeals grabbing the letter from Lucas, she starts to run to the couch to read his letter, but he stops her.

"Not so fast, Princess," Lucas grabs her elbow, spinning her around. He takes her hand, and brings it to his lips. His lips touch her hands lightly then he tells her, "I love you."

He's said that to her countless times already, but it still sends shivers down her spine. No matter how many times he says it, it never losses it's meaning. His words and emotions never lose passion and love. His eyes never cease to be short of faith, hope and love. Much to Lucas' surprise, Brooke tips toe and kisses his cheek before heading for the couch.

She makes herself comfortable on the couch and sighs saying, "On second thought, I'll read this later on."

"What?!" Lucas asks in disbelief, "You have been nagging me about that all night yesterday, _'Lucas are you done yet?'_, _'Lucas, what is it about?'_, _'Luke, write faster! 'This better be the best letter since letter 18, Lucas'_. All night of that and you tell me you want to read it _later_?!"

"Well, I want to watch a movie and besides, I want to finish my day with your letter," Brooke tells him with the cutest puppy eyes ever.

"Hmm," Lucas pretends to ponder, "Fine, that's a good enough reason. What movie do you want to watch?"

Brooke reaches for her bag and pulls out a DVD showing it to Lucas, "Moulin Rouge! I hear it is a great film and Ewan McGregor sings in it...half naked!"

"You totally convinced me there. But you know what else I hear? Nicole Kidman sings in it…half naked!" Lucas takes the DVD from Brooke and slides it in the DVD player. He clicks 'play' before heading for the couch beside Brooke."

The movie starts to play and Brooke decides that now is a good reason to speak, "You know what we haven't done in a long time?"

"Okay, Brooke do you not remember the Gilmore Rules when watching a movie?"

"Yes," Brooke says with her head down.

"Must I make you recite them?"

"Rule 1: Can't swish during the movie because it's distracting.

Rule 2: No talking during the movie.

Rule 3: Minimize distraction. Try not to move, no phone calls, nothing.

Rule 4: No going to the bathroom because movie cannot be paused to get the flow of the thing," Brooke recites in a monotone.

"And which of those rules did you just break?"

"Rule 1 and 2."

"And what do we do when a rule is broken?" Lucas asks as if talking to a 5 year old.

"We give the other a massage," Brooke mumbles.

"That's right. Now get started," Lucas turns his back on her.

Brooke does as she is told, she places her hands on his shoulders ignoring the shivers and butterflies in her stomach. "So don't you want to know what we haven't done in a long time?"

"Sex?" Lucas jokes.

"Maybe you haven't done that in a long time, but I—"

"Don't lie, Brooke."

"Anyway!! We haven't gone to Tric in a while!" she whines.

"Then I guess we'll have to go there tonight."

"You guessed right!"

"Want to watch the movie again?" he asks with closed eyes, Brooke's hands on his shoulder felt so good.

"Hmm…later! I want to go shopping for warm clothes," she tells him even though it would be cold for a few more weeks.

"You already have warm clothes."

"I have nothing," she says as she decides she's done massaging Lucas. Lucas turns back around to face her.

"We're in Tree Hill. It gets freezing here same as in New York."

"No, it's not the same."

"Exactly the same," he argues.

"Well, I have nothing stylish enough."

"That's not true, you got the black cashmere coat."

"But it needs cleaning."

"But I need some sweaters, too."

"You've got the purple, you've got the powder blue, you've got three shades of red, you've got a ton of black, all of which will go with that coat. Plus, you've got a dozen scarves to mix and match with any of those tops," oddly enough Lucas has Brooke's entire wardrobe memorized.

"Let me shop for some clothes!" she says finally.

"Fine," Lucas gives in.

"Yay!" she exclaims getting up and pulling Lucas with her. "Go get changed! We're going shopping."

"What about Nicole Kidman singing half naked?"

"You'll see it again later," she says as she makes her way up to her bedroom with Lucas right behind her.

. . . . .

"You do realize you are a fashion designer, you could just make your own clothes rather than criticize every single one you see," Lucas tells her while walking with her in to yet another store.

"I could…but what fun would that be? Besides, I do not criticize everything I see."

"I know which is why I am carrying 3 bags full of clothes."

"Come what may, remember?"

"I remember," Lucas mumbles, "You know, it's not fair to use my words against me," Lucas says to Brooke, but all she does is smirk at him.

"Really? Rhinestones? Ech!" she says disgustingly, pointing to the clothes hanging on the rack.

"I'm guessing we're off to the next store?"

"You guessed right!"

By the time they headed off to the food court—signalling the end of a Brooke Davis' Day of Fun as she called it—he was carrying 5 bags and she was carrying 2 more, both filled with tops, skirts, pants and even a few bras. Brooke thought it would be nice to have a guy's opinion on lingerie rather that Haley's opinion when she shopped with her.

"I'm beat!" Brooke sighs, leaning her body against his side for support.

"Thank goodness!"

"Hey, if you want to be with me, you are going to have to get used Brooke Davis' of Fun," she warns Lucas.

"Hmm…do you think Peyton's still available?" he jokes but soon regrets it.

Brooke hits Lucas arm…a little too hard maybe.

Lucas grunts and rubs the area of his arm where Brooke hit him, "Too soon?" he questions already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Brooke huffs.

Lucas wraps his left arm around Brooke's shoulders as they keep on walking to the food courts, "You know, I think I'm growing to like this Brooke Davis Day of Fun."

"You better," Brooke says still pretending to angry, but let's face it, she can never be too angry at Lucas.

. . . . .

Once they got home, Brooke heads for the phone quickly dialling Haley's number and after a few rings she is greeted by Haley's voice. "Hey Haley!" Brooke says with all the cheeriness she could muster.

"What do you need?" Haley says flatly.

"What do you say we go to Tric tonight?"

"You know what…that's actually not a bad idea."

"I know, right? Call Mouth and tell him to meet us there at 9 sharp with Millie. I'll call Karen and Andy."

And that's what the two girls did. For awhile Haley panicked about whom to leave Jamie with, but Karen had convinced her that she knows someone trustworthy enough to leave Lily and Jamie to.

"You better go home and get dressed, Scott."

"Aye, aye, Davis," he says saluting her, he walks to the door, but stops on his tracks and turns to face her—she's on her way upstairs to her bedroom. "You know, it's weird to be going home without you."

She smiles at him, agreeing with what he said. It is weird to be home without Lucas with her. Nonetheless she smirks and says, "I'm sure you'll survive, Prince Charming."

. . . . .

Nathan, Haley and Deb arrived at Tric at exactly 9, just as Brooke ordered. The club is in full swing, they walk to look for Brooke and Lucas who were sure to be there before them. But they weren't seen anywhere, even Karen and Andy were already in there. And a few minutes later Mouth and Millicent were already there.

It isn't until 9:10 that Lucas and Brooke make their presence. "You are late!" Haley growls.

"It was Brooke's fault. She couldn't figure out what to wear," Lucas rolls his eyes.

"You didn't have to pick me up," she states.

"If I didn't pick you up, you'd get here at 9:30., Princess."

"Break it up you guys," Mouth says stopping the two and they do as they are told. All of them head to the bar ordering their preferred drinks. They all talk amongst themselves; Andy, Karen and Deb are catching up with each other, proudly talking about their sons. Mouth and Millicent went straight to the dance floor to everyone's surprise. Haley pulls Brooke out of Lucas' grasp so they can converse, leaving Nathan and Lucas to talk as well.

"Please tell me you guys aren't sleeping together," Haley says when they are out of Lucas and Nathan's sight.

"No!" she shouts through the voices of everyone around her, "I mean yes…well, not like that," Brooke tries to explain.

"So you are?"

"No, we've just been sleeping together for the past week," she emphasises the word 'sleeping'.

Haley releases a sigh of relief. "That's actually not the only reason I pulled you away from Luke," he tells her with a smile.

"Oh, spill, tutor-mom."

"Since you were the first to know before, I just thought you should be the first to know now," she pauses as if to cause dramatic effect, "I'm pregnant."

"Haley!" Brooke screams just before hugging Haley ever so tightly, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell Nathan," she says through her smile.

"Well, what are you talking to me for? Go tell your hubby!" Brooke exclaims pushing Haley slightly to the direction of Nathan.

From a distance she sees Haley and Nathan talk and a few moments later Nathan breaks into a grin and kisses Haley on the lips. She turns around and walks over to where Lucas is.

In no time they were all on the dance floor swaying their hips to the beat of the music, Nathan by Haley, Andy by Karen, Mouth by Millie and Lucas by Brooke.

After a while Lucas got tired, but Brooke was restless. He had long left to go to the bar simply admiring Brooke from afar. Plenty of men dance around Brooke while Lucas keeps an eye on her. Somehow she manages to make her way past the crowd and the men circling her. She goes to where Lucas is and orders herself a drink.

"Shouldn't you be punching every single guy that hits on, what with you being the one for me and all?" she asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to wake up with bloody hands and a broken nose. Besides, this way, you'd know that these guys are no match against me and that I am certainly the guy for you."

She smiles at him before placing her glass on the table and walking back to the dance floor. Again, men circle around her as she dances. After a while she thinks she's had enough dancing and walks out of the dance floor, but she doesn't know a guy follows her.

"You're a great dancer," the guy says, "I'm Allan."

"Hey Allen," Brooke says trying to be nice.

"What do you say I take you out for dinner?"

_Wow, he's blunt, _she thinks. "Uh, no thanks." She's told him no multiple times, but he insists they go on a date. She doesn't know what prompted her to say it, but she says it nonetheless, "I'm uh…married…with children."

The man however didn't look convinced, "Are you just saying that to get rid of me?"

"No, he's right there," she says pointing to the blue eyed blond on the bar.

"Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"Lucas, he's an amazing husband, he's so kind," Brooke says putting her hand over her chest.

"I should meet him then."

"I…uh…sure," she walks over to where Lucas sits. "Hey honey," Brooke wraps arm around Lucas receiving a confused look from Lucas. She glares at him then at Allen beside her hoping it would explain everything. Sure enough it actually works.

"Baby," Lucas says going along with Brooke, "I missed you."

"This is Allen," she turns her head towards the man beside her, "he was asking me out to dinner."

"I'm afraid I can't share my…" Lucas pauses not knowing what to say until Brooke whispered 'wife' to him, "…wife. I can't share my wife."

"I don't blame you man, if I had a girl as gorgeous as her, I'd never let her go," Allan said in all sincerity.

"I made that mistake once," Lucas smiles, "I'm not making that mistake again."

"You're sweet. Now let's see a kiss."

Brooke looks at Lucas and Lucas looks at Brooke, for a second she actually takes into consideration kissing him. Lucas no matter how much he wants to feel Brooke on his lips, does not kiss her because she may not be emotionally ready. To both of their surprises Brooke leans in, she leans in so close he could feel her warm breath and smell her sweet perfume.

He closes his eyes as does she, he feels her lips lightly brush his and he's afraid it's only a figment of his imagination or maybe she's just teasing him. But when he tastes the strawberry flavour of her lip gloss, he knows it's real.

She presses her lips on his softly, it's a chaste kiss, but it's a passionate one at the same time. Her mind is telling her to stop, but her heart is telling her otherwise. She doesn't know what drove her to do this, and she doesn't even bother thinking about it. All she can feel is Lucas kiss and his heart beating against hers. The music fades into a soft melody fit for this moment, random conversations of strangers fade into inaudible words, it's just the two of them here and now.

They don't know how long they've been kissing, but it must have been long since Allan was already gone not that Brooke or Lucas had bothered to look if he was there or not. It's not as if it mattered anyway. Somewhere along the lines, Lucas' right hand found itself at the back of Brooke's head tangled up in her hair and his left hand resting on her waist. Brooke's hand found their selves on Lucas, her left hand on the side of his neck and her right hand rests on his waist.

She's almost afraid to pull apart as if doing that will bring her back to reality. She almost doesn't want to pull apart, afraid she wouldn't be able to kiss him again for a while. But she does anyway; she needs to catch her breath. Lucas and her pull apart from each other at the same time and they both look in each other's eyes as if searching for answers.

Seconds turn to minutes, but still they stand just looking at each other. It's as if they are having a conversation only the two of them can understand. It's as if he knows that this doesn't mean that she's give in and as if she knows that's he thinks it's okay that she hasn't given in to him. With her eyes she tells him to wait for her, never to give up on her, to love her come what may. With that said Lucas envelopes Brooke in a tight embrace, his way of saying yes to everything she asks of him.

During the seconds and minutes that have passed they've had a full conversation without uttering a single word, they simply let their actions speak.

Lucas takes Brooke's hand in his and leads her out of the chaos and noises from the club. Seeing Nathan and Haley he lets them know that they are heading out.

They have left Tric, the loud music and the constant yelling of drinks costumers want. They have been walking for several minutes now, but neither has said a word to each other since before the kiss. Both of the drowning in their own thoughts, they knew they had to talk at one point, but both of them quite enjoy the silence between them.

Brooke has been so engulfed in her own thoughts she doesn't notice that Lucas had lead her to the River Court.

He walks her to the middle of the court where only outlines of Peyton's drawing are left on the concrete. He's glad that every time he goes here, the paint slowly fades and with each day, the River Court becomes his and Brooke's place again.

They stop in the middle of the court and take their seat on the cold ground caused by the cold night. "It's so beautiful," she says through the creaking of crickets and the rustling of the trees.

"What?" he asks in the same soft tone she speaks in.

"The stars," she clarifies, "I don't see much of them in New York City."

"The city lights overweighed that of the stars."

"Yeah,"

Again there's silence. Brooke just lays there gazing at the stars, trying to count them just like she would (or at least try) when she was in New York. Lucas however closes his eyes trying to picture the sky with no stars. He tries to remember how the sky looked when he was in New York, he couldn't remember but he's sure there were hardly any stars. It's quiet, only the sound of nature can be heard. Then he feels someone poke him.

He opens his eyes and turns his head to face Brooke, "Did you just _poke_ me?"

"I am _so_ bored!" she says sitting up, "Dance Burger boy!" she says the line from Gilmore Girls when the main character as well was bored.

"Not today, Princess. Why don't you read my letter?"

"I guess I could do that," she ponders. She seeps through her purse taking the letter out address to her and the one addressed to Lucas. "You have to read as well."

He takes the letter from her hands, "This is letter—"

"—number 84, yes."

"Splendid," he says truthfully.

She rests her head back down on the cold cement of the court. She opens the envelope and slides its contents out.

_Dear Brooke, _

_By the way you've been ignoring the topic of my book the past week I can tell you don't believe me when I say that you are the Comet. There is no one else that could bring me beauty, direction and meaning. Not Peyton, nor Lindsay. I know you want some grand explanation as to why, but I can't seem to pin point it. You're the Comet, you just are, and you are just going to have to accept that. _

_I don't need a sign to tell me you are the one for me, I just know it. I don't need to make a basket blind-folded to know you are the one I want. I'm probably going to need to explain that last line, huh? On junior year, when I was fighting for you, when I was set up to spend the night with Rachel, and you with Keller (oh, that faithful night) I spent the whole night telling Rachel that you are the one for me in the River Court. She asked me why and I told her something Pascal said, "The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of." She then challenged me and faith or destiny. She made me take my shirt off (don't cringe just yet), I did of course reluctantly. She took it and tied it around my eyes, she told me to shot the ball in the net. I threw it and all I could hear was the ball hitting the floor. It went in, Brooke. Call it faith, call it luck, I don't care. Regardless of that shot, I love you and I still believe you are the one for me._

_Maybe it's because even as I close my eyes I can see exactly how your eyebrows furrow when you are frustrated, I can see exactly where your smile ends when you are truly happy. Maybe it's because you think your pinkie is the most beautiful part of your body, and you think one of your knee is bigger than the other. Maybe because you'd put aside any possibility of you being happy for others to get that happiness. _

_The point is, I love you regardless of the Comet. Some could think the Comet is just a comet, a mere body in astrology that orbits the Sun. Some may think it's Peyton's car circling me, being that constant person in my life. Some, like Lindsey could think the Comet is Peyton herself. But I don't care what they think, I know you are the Comet, the one who left but came back, the one I'd never let go of, the one I'd wait my entire life for, come what may._

_With all the love I could muster, _

_Lucas Scott._

Brooke finished reading with tears in her eyes, she didn't know until know how Lucas spent that night with Rachel. Now she felt even more horrible for sleeping with Chris while all he did was talk about her. She wiped them quickly before Lucas could notice, thankfully he didn't as he was still reading her letter.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Graduation just ended, and the night is nearing its end, too. That means I'm leaving Tree Hill, leaving you, Haley, Nathan, little Jamie, Peyton and everyone I love. God, I hate this, I'm writing a letter and still I'm crying._

_I'm scared Lucas, tomorrow I'm going to get on a plane that will take me away from Tree Hill to an unfamiliar place. Tomorrow I'm going to be wishing you'll be running for me in the airport saying you love me, like they always do in the movies. Tomorrow, in reality you'll be by Peyton kissing her goodbye as she takes off on the plane with me and you'll be secretly wishing she'd stay for you. Tomorrow, I'll set foot on a new place and I'll try to forget Tree Hill. Yes, I'll try forgetting it because it'll hurt too much to remember. I'll busy myself with work and I won't have time to think about you. Tomorrow, I'll leave and I probably won't see you for a while._

_Tonight I stood by the window looking at everyone just trying to make most of this night. Everyone tried being happy and everyone busied themselves with something, anything to keep themselves from crying. I just had to leave because I was on the verge of tears and I couldn't let anyone see that. I tried looking for the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I've ever seen and I couldn't. And I realized that for a long time, I wouldn't be able to just stare at them, even if from afar (yes, I know, stalker much?). But little did I know those amazing blue eyes were just behind me. As I read out the words just as you asked me too, I wasn't sure if I believed that. That I was beautiful, brilliant and brave or that I would change the world someday. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw so much certainty. _

_I'm going to take that certainty with me as I go off to a new place and find my way. I know it'll be hard, I know that even as I leave Tree Hill and go to the airport, even a mere corner in a street would remind me of when we used to walk and sometimes you'd just stop and look me in the eyes to tell me you love me. While going to the airport I'll pass by Haley and Nathan's apartment and remember staying up too late with Haley on a school night. As I pass by the river court I'd remember every time you tried to teach me how to play basketball, but I'd always fail miserably, but you teach me anyways and I gladly accept just because I love it when you put your arms around me when telling me how to shoot. And while passing by your house I'd think about all those nights you'd read me a chapter from the book and even though I act like I don't care you and I both know I love to picture the words come to life. And as I pass by all the streets, houses and corners of Tree Hill, I'd force myself not to ask the driver to turn around and take me _home_. _

_But I won't because I know if anything; it's Peyton who has something or someone to come back to. Because my idea of a home is behind the red door you have now painted black and even though I haven't lived there in a long time, it'll always be what I call home. And maybe someday I'll come back...not necessarily to your house because, but I'll come back in Tree Hill because you know as well as I do that I can't go on for long without seeing or hearing how Nathan and Haley's love continues to grow, or seeing Jamie grow up to be the greatest basketball player (yes, better than you and Nate) or see Payton's career bloom and I could never go on without seeing what will become the bestselling author of our time, that's you Lucas Scott. _

_If ever I do change the world someday, I have you to thank. In so many ways I would not be where I am if not for you, for your faith in my talent, for making me believe in love, and just for you. And I know it would be cliché if I said I don't know where I'd be without you, but it's true. You've change my world Lucas Scott, and I'm not sure you even know it._

_I guess this is my way of saying goodbye until I can no longer handle the pain of being away from those I love. Who knows, maybe I'll even fall in love again, but I doubt it. There will always be a place in my heart where you'll always be, and no one else can fill that. I'll end this letter that will be left unread with a quote from Elbert Hubbard, "The love you give away is the only love you keep."_

_Always,  
__Brooke Davis_

Lucas finishes reading and like before he's speechless at her letter. He wipes the tears that formed in his eyes and turns to look at Brooke to see if she saw him crying. Busted, she did see him crying. She wears a smirk on her face opposite to his sad smile.

"I wish you had stayed," he tells her when he finally found his words.

"No, you don't" she insists.

"Yes, I do. If you didn't leave maybe I would have realized that it's you I really want sooner."

"It all worked out for the best, don't you think?"

He thinks for a moment, he thinks of the past amazing few weeks, hell even months. He thinks of the two of them with Angie, he thinks of the two of them playfully bantering, he think of shopping with her, sleeping on the same bed as her, staying up late just to watch a movie they don't really care for. "Yeah, I guess it did," he smiles.

"Damn right, Lucas Scott," Brooke says turning her head to face the stars once again.

"So how many more hidden letters do I have yet to read?"

"A few more," she grins.

"And how will I get them?"

"You have to work for them."

"Oh, and what did I do today to deserve getting letter 84?"

"You kissed me," she says trying to stay nonchalant.

"Hmm, maybe I should do that more often."

"That was only for show," she argues.

"You know, a little peck would have done the trick," Lucas points out.

"You know what, I don't think you are getting letter 84 any time soon," she smiles and gets up removing any dust or dirt that her clothes may have gathered from the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Lucas does the same and runs to where Brooke is headed. Home.

* * *

_See, I actually took into consideration one of the requests (if that was one) for Lucas and Brooke to kiss. For the longest time I've been contemplating whether to make Lucas and Brooke kiss or not. Originally I was just going to have the cheek kiss Brooke gave Lucas in the beginning and just have Haley interrupt their kiss in Tric. But I bet you're all glad I didn't. So if you have any requests, feel free who knows, I may just do it. If you want to see Lucas and Brook have sex, tell me! Though...it's not likely I'll make them do that as they are not together, but you catch my drift. So go on, reviews please. I LOVE it!_


End file.
